My Lovely Dragon
by kauskakibau
Summary: Huang Zi Tao adalah murid SM High School. Karena sering tak masuk sekolah, akhirnya dia dipindahkan ke kelas khusus atau kelas pengulangan. Di hari pertama, Tao merasa kecewa karena tidak bertemu dengan murid yang juga sekelas dengannya. Tapi, bagaimana jika siswa yang sekelas dengannya adalah seorang beast? Apakah Tao masih ingin berteman dengannya? TAORIS/KRISTAO FANFIC.
1. Prolog

**Tittle::** **My Lovely Dragon**

by

**Fumiwari**

**Pair::** KrisTao/TaoRis (Huang Zi **_Tao_** - Wu Yi Fan aka **_Kris_**)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Romance

**Warning:: SHOU-AI**, **BOYS LOVE**, AU!Schoollife, abal, gaje, ancur, berantakan, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD. Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

**^^ Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kelasmu, Mr. Huang," Kata Mrs. Kim mempersilahkan namja manis dan imut -bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao- kedalam sebuah kelas kosong. Hanya ada meja dan kursi kosong sekitar dua puluh pasang dan meja guru tentunya.

Namja manis nan imut itu melangkah masuk, mengikuti Mrs. Huang lalu mengamati seisi kelas yang merupakan kelas barunya. Sedikit mencekam pikirnya. Mungkin karena tak ada penghuni -siswa-siswi- dalam kelas itu sehingga suasananya terasa mencekam.

Tao yang memang orang yang tidak menyukai hal-hal menyeramkan, sedikit risih dan...takut akan suasana dikelas ini.

"Apa aku akan belajar di kelas ini sendiri?" Tanya namja manis nan imut itu dengan suara lirih. Dia tidak suka sendiri dan sepi. Itu...menakutkan dan dia akan kesepian. Sendiri tanpa teman bukankan kau kesepian? Dia membutuhkan seorang teman.

"Ani. Kau akan belajar disini bersama seorang lagi," Jawab Mrs. Kim yang merupakan wali kelas dan guru mengajar namja manis itu dan seorang lagi.

Tao tersenyum senang karena dia tidak seorang diri dikelas ini, pengecualian Mrs. Kim. Walaupun hanya satu, baginya itu sudah menyenangkan. Mungkin dia bisa berteman dengan orang itu.

"Jadi, aku akan berdua?" Mrs. Kim mengangguk.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum lalu menepuk surai kelam Tao pelan, "_Ne_. Kau dan dia akan berada di kelas ini, hingga kalian menyelesaikan semua mata pelajaran yang tertinggal dengan baik. Setelah itu, barulah kalian akan dipindahkan ke kelas biasanya."

"Lalu dimana dia? Aku tidak melihatnya,"

Mrs. Kim menghela napas pelan, "Mm, mungkin dia tidak akan masuk hari ini," Jawab Mrs. Kim seadanya dan melangkah menuju tempatnya mengajar. "Bisakah kita memulai pelajarannya, Mr. Huang?"

Tao mengangguk dengan wajah sedih. Padahal dia berharap bisa melihat orang itu dan mungkin mengajak orang itu makan bersamanya.

Tao menghela napas berat lalu menduduki kursi dekat jendela baris ketiga dari meja Mrs. Kim. Mungkin, dia memang ditakdirkan tidak memiliki teman, pikirnya.

_'Semoga aku bertemu dengannya, besok.'_ Batin Tao berdoa.

Dan, pelajaran pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik berjudul My Tiger Boy. Ceritanya miriplah, jadi buat siapa pun yang pernah baca komik ini pasti menebak cerita ini. Tapi, tidak semua ceritanya diambil dari komik kok, author akan sedikit merubah ceritanya. ^^

**.**

**.**

**^^ Review ^^**


	2. Meet Him

**My Lovely Dragon**

By

**Fumiwari**

**Pair:: TaoRis/KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan aka Kris – Huang Zi Tao)**

**Rated:: T**

**Genre:: Romance**

**Warning:: BOYS LOVE, SHOU-AI, AU!SchoolLife, abal, gaje, ancur, berantakan, typo bertebaran, maksa, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain.**

* * *

**^^HAPPY READING^^**

.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir telah usai 20 menit yang lalu. Siswa-siswi tentu sudah berhambur diluar kelas dengan wajah sumringah. Mereka terlihat berkelompok dan entah membicarakan apa.

Berbeda dari mereka, namja berparas manis dan imut yang dikenal dengan nama Tao tengah merapikan peralatan sekolahnya yang berserakan diatas meja kedalam tas sekolah miliknya, seorang diri.

Dimana Mrs. Kim?

Mrs. Kim sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas, setelah Tao memintanya untuk lebih dulu pergi. Bukan apa, hanya saja namja manis itu tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain yang adalah Mrs. Kim, orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Tak enak jika Mrs. Kim menunggunya yang notabene adalah anak yang…lambat.

Setelah semua peralatan sekolahnya telah tersimpan rapi didalam tasnya, Tao pun segera meninggalkan kelas.

Kakinya yang panjang perlahan-lahan menelusuri koridor sekolah sambil menikmati pemandangan musim semi dari kaca jendela yang memang dibuat transparan. Senyumnya terukir dibibir mungilnya melihat pemandangan indah dimana pohon-pohon yang awalnya tak memiliki daun karena musim dingin, kini mulai bertumbuh begitupula bunga-bunga yang kini telah bermekar indah. Sungguh cantik membuat siapa pun tak bisa mengabaikan kecantikannya.

Berbeda dengannya yang tengah menikmati indahnya musim semi, justru beberapa murid perempuan dan bahkan laki-laki malah lebih tertarik melihatnya atau paling tidak meliriknya. Mereka tersenyum melihat sosok manis itu. Hei, siapa yang bisa mengabaikan sosok manis dan imut ini?

Manis, imut, tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan membuatnya begitu indah dimata siapa pun yang melihatnya, seperti saat ini. Apalagi lingkaran panda dibawah matanya membuat tingkat ke-imutan sosok tersebut semakin bertambah. Dan jangan lupa bibir mungilnya yang terlihat imut mirip mulut kucing –yang kini tengah tersenyum manis- menunjukan betapa manisnya namja tersebut.

Sosok yang tengah ditatap dan dilirik tersebut menyadari dirinya kini tengah diperhatikan. Sedikit malu dan kikuk sosok manis tersebut membalas senyuman -yang entah apa artinya- dari murid-murid itu. Beberapa murid perempuan tak segan-segan memekik girang melihat senyum manis itu, sedangkan murid laki-laki malah merona merah. Senyum itu terlalu manis, pikir mereka.

"Ugh," Sebuah lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir _peach_ sosok manis itu. Sosok manis yang juga dikenal karena lingkaran panda –yang cantik- dibawah matanya.

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding didekatnya, mencoba menopang tubuhnya yang terasa melemah. Apalagi kepalanya kini terasa pusing. Tangan kanannya mencoba meraba-raba dinding, berusaha menjadi pegangannya agar tak jatuh, sedangkan tangannya yang bebas berusaha meredakan kepalanya yang sakit dengan memijitnya pelan.

'_Jangan disini, kumohon,'_ Pintanya dalam hati berusaha semampunya agar tak pingsan disini. Dia tak mau pingsan dan merepotkan orang lain untuk membawanya ke UKS. Ugh, dia membenci dirinya. Terlalu lemah, lambat dan selalu merepotkan orang lain. Dia benci dirinya yang seperti ini.

Napasnya mulai memburu tak teratur dan keringat dingin sudah membasahi paras manisnya. "Uhuk…Uhuk," Sesak. Dadanya kini terasa sesak seperti ada sesuatu yang menghimpitnya sangat kuat. Bahkan penglihatannya pun perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat berkurang.

'_Sesak,'_ Keluh Tao dalam hati. Tangan kirinya meremas depan bajunya dengan erat, mencoba membuat ruang agar dia bisa bernapas dengan baik. Ini menyakitkan, pikirnya.

_BRUK_

Panda kecil itu tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang didepannya. Seorang _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dia tak bisa melihat wajah _namja_ itu. Semuanya terlihat buram, tak jelas tapi satu yang bisa dilihatnya walaupun samar. Rambut _namja_ tinggi itu. Pirang.

"Mi-_Mianhae_," Ucap panda kecil terlihat gugup. Dia merutuki kecerobohannya karena telah menabrak orang. Dalam hati dia merutuki kecerobohannya dan berharap orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya itu tidak memarahinya. Dia belum siap dimarahi saat ini, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Nafas yang kian memburu dan keringat dingin yang semakin membasahi keningnya. Sedangkan _namja _tinggi dengan surai pirang itu menatap tajam Tao dengan mata elangnya. Sepertinya _namja_ pirang itu tak suka pada siapa pun yang menyentuhnya barang sedikit pun. Raut wajahnya berubah dingin, seolah-olah bisa membekukan apapun disekitarnya, jika mungkin.

"Beraninya kau…"

"Ugh," Keluhnya lagi, memotong umpatan kesal sang _namja_ pirang padanya. Kali ini dia mencengkram erat seragam depannya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit, seperti terhimpit sesuatu yang tak terlihat membuat pernapasannya semakin sulit.

"hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya _namja_ itu dan dibalas anggukan pelan dari Tao. Dia tidak mau merepotkan dan membuat orang lain khawatir tentang keadaannya.

_Namja_ itu masih berdiri didepannya, menatap intens paras manis Tao yang berkeringat dingin. Alis mata kirinya terangkat, seolah tak yakin dengan keadaan bocah panda, panggilan barunya karena lingkaran hitam dibawah mata _namja_ didepannya.

'Bagaimana mungkin keadaannya seperti ini, tapi masih mengatakan baik-baik saja?' batin _namja_ itu sedikit bingung dengan sikap bocah panda didepannya. _'Bocah aneh!'_

"Apa kau…malaikat?" Lamunan _namja _tinggi itu buyar karena pertanyaan –aneh, menurutnya- dari bibir bocah panda itu. Alis mata tebalnya mengeryit bingung dengan pertanyaan sang bocah panda. Ingin sekali dia berteriak "bodoh" pada sang panda kecil, tetapi diurungkannya ketika sang bocah panda telah jatuh pingsan ke dalam pelukannya.

_Namja _surai pirang itu menatap wajah Tao yang berkeringat dingin dan napas yang tak berarutan dalam pelukannya lalu sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu ala _bridal style_ lalu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan raut ke-khawatir dari siswa-siswi disekitar pada bocah panda dalam gendongan sang _namja_ tinggi.

_Namja_ tinggi itu menatap raut wajah Tao dan kemudian menyeringai, "Merepotkan! Kau harus berterima kasih padaku dan membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada seragamku dan juga karena telah menyita waktuku yang barharga, bocah panda," Ucapnya lalu mengecup singat bibir _plum namja_ bersurai gelap dalam gendongannya singkat.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup menjadi bayarannya," Seringai rubah terukir indah di bibir _sexy_-nya. "Tapi, sepertinya masih kurang," Dan _namja_ tinggi itu kembali mengecup singkat bibir _plum_ sang korban lalu menyeringai puas.

Sepertinya _namja_ tinggi itu tidaklah baik. Dia baru saja merebut _first kiss_ dan _second kiss_ dari _namja _dalam gendongannya. Dan dengan seenaknya bersiul tak jelas melewati beberapa tatapan ketakutan dari siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitar koridor. Mereka menunduk dan bahkan beberapa yang saling berpelukan dan mengucapkan mantra yang entah apa itu. Mungkin mantra agar sang monster tidak memakannya.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya, Kris?" Teriak Ms. Park, dokter sekolah SM High School menyambut kedatangan _namja _bersurai pirang –yang dipanggil Kris- bersama bocah panda dalam gendongannya.

Kris mendecih kesal lalu menatap sinis Ms. Park, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak memperkosa dia!" Kris melangkah menuju tempat tidur UKS yang berada disamping meja kerja Ms. Park lalu membaringkan Tao disana. Dia menatap Tao intens lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada _namja_ panda itu, sebelum gerakannya terhenti karena teriakan –lagi- dari Ms. Park.

"Jangan berbuat mesum di tempat ini!"

Kris mendesah kesal lalu menghampiri Ms. Park yang tengah berdiri angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. "W-_Wae_? A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Gugup Ms. Park karena Kris masih menatapnya tajam dan terus mendekatinya hingga langkah mundurnya terjebak di tembok ruang kerjanya.

"Apa kau cemburu, Ms. Park?" Sebuah seringai menyertai paras tampan Kris ketika dia menekankan kata 'cemburu' dalam pertanyaannya.

"_MWO_?" Ms. Park terkejut. "Cih, memang apa untungnya aku cemburu melihatmu bersama namja lain? Kau terlalu besar kepala jika aku cemburu padamu, Wu Yi Fan," Sambung Ms. Park menekan nada bicaranya pada nama lengkap Kris. Tangannya dia lipat didepan dadanya, berpose angkuh.

Kris menyeringai. Kali ini seringainya lebih lebar layaknya rubah yang sangat licik, "Benarkah?" Kris memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat Ms. Park wajah membuat paras cantik sang dokter sekolah berubah merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Sedangkan, kedua tangannya menopang beban tubuhnya di belakang tembok disisi kiri dan kanan, membuat Ms. Park terpojok dalam kungkungannya.

"A-Apa ya-yang kau la-lakukan? Me-Menjauh dariku!" Wajah Ms. Park sangat merah, entah menahan malu atau marah. Keduanya bercampur.

_Gotcha!_ Kris semakin menyeringai melihat tingkah sang dokter sekolah. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ms. Park, bahkan kini hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Wajah sang dokter semakin memerah bahkan kedua kakinya seketika berubah seperti jelly, karena tubuhnya yang seolah-olah meleleh layaknya timah yang dipanaskan diatas api, dibawah tatapan elang dan paras tampan Kris yang hanya bejarak beberapa centi didepannya. Jantungnya mulai memompa tak beraturan, layaknya sedang terjadi pertunjukan _orcestra_. Berdetak-detak tak karuan bahkan mungkin saja detakan itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Kris, mengingat posisi mereka saat ini.

"Ja-Jangan berharap a-aku akan memaafkanmu karena telah me-menciumku!" Ucap Ms. Park percaya diri jika Kris akan menciumnya.

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya, menahan tawa dan menjauh dari Ms. Park. "Pfft, apa kau bilang? Menciumu? Tsk..Tsk..Tsk..Mauku memang seperti itu, _but_…_maybe next time_," Kris membalas santai tak menyadari raut wajah kecewa Ms. Park akan ucapannya atau mungkin berpura-pura tak menyadari.

"Lagipula, kau bukan _type_-ku," Kata-kata itu seolah-olah menjadi ribuan jarum yang mematikan bagi Ms. Park. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata pedas dari _namja_ didepannya. Ingin sekali dia menangis mendengar perkataan pedas _namja_ yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, tapi ego-nya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukannya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menangis didepan _namja _didepannya.

Ms. Park memang sangat menyukai Kris. Bukan, mencintai malah. Sangat mencintai Kris hingga apapun akan dia berikan untuk _namja_ darah setengah Kanada itu, tapi sayang rasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kris tidak mencintainya. Bagi Kris, semua wanita maupun _namja _berstatus _uke_ menyukainya hanya karena wajah dan sosialnya. Tidak lebih. Dan Ms. Park adalah salah satunya.

Kris tak suka diikat maupun mengikat. Dia menyukai kebebasan dan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Apapun yang dia inginkan selalu terpenuhi. Makan, minum, uang, kekayaan, wanita, sex dan sebagainya dapat didapatkan karena wajah dan sosialnya.

Dia tak membutuhkan cinta dari siapa pun bahkan itu dari mereka, orang tuanya.

"Dasar _beast_!" Umpat Ms. Park kesal.

"_Thank you_! Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian," Balas Kris santai. Kedua tangannya dia masukan kedalam saku celananya lalu berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar. Namun, langkah mendadak terhenti ketika dia mengingat sesuatu. Bocah panda yang di tolongnya kini masih terbuai dalam tidurnya. Sebuah senyum tipis –yang tak pernah dia perlihatkan pada siapa pun- terukir manis bibirnya. Dia menatap bocah panda itu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan rasa kecewa dalam hati Ms. Park. Kecewa karena tak terbalaskan cintanya, kecewa karena perkataan kris dan kecewa karena senyum langkah milik Kris –beberapa saat lalu- bukan untuknya.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini, _baby_?" Tanya Mrs. Huang khawatir sembari mengusap lembut surai gelap milik Tao, putranya yang saat ini tengah membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu.

"Jauh lebih baik, Ma," Jawab Tao menikmati setiap sentuhan Mrs. Huang pada rambutnya.

'Sangat menenangkan,' Batin Tao diselingi senyuman manis dibibir _peach_-nya.

Saat ini, Mrs. Huang dan Tao tengah berada di kediaman Huang, lebih tepatnya kamar Tao. Setelah menjemput Tao dari sekolah, karena pemberitahuan dari Ms. Park akan Tao yang pingsan sepulang sekolah. Mrs. Huang sangat panic saat itu. Dia selalu berdoa sepanjang perjalanan menuju SM High School agar Tao-nya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Berusaha menepis pikiran buruk yang akan terjadi pada Tao-nya. Berlari sekuat tenaga hingga tiba di ruangan UKS dan memeluk putranya dengan erat, seolah-olah siapaun itu tak bisa merebut putranya darinya.

"Mama tadi sangat khawatir padamu. Apakah ke-khawatiran Mama menakutimu, _baby_?" Tao menggeleng membalas pertanyaan ibunya bahwa dia tak sedikit pun takut akan ke-khawatiran ibunya. Toh, sudah sepantasnya ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Bukankah dia memang harus di khawatirkan?

Hening.

Tao masih bergelut dengan pikirannya begitu pula Mrs. Huang. Mereka masuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan. Hingga sedetik kemudian terdengar isakan pelan dari Tao. _Namja _manis itu menangis membuat gerakan halus ibunya pada rambutnya terhenti dan menatap putranya sedih.

"Ada apa, _baby_?" Tanya Mrs. Huang berusaha tegar. Dia tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan putra satu-satunya itu.

"Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ma? Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tao pilu. Krystal bening telah mengiasi pipi putihnya.

Mrs. Huang menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Tao dan menghapus jejak air mata sang buah hati dengan kedua jempolnya. Wanita berusia 30-an itu tersenyum cerah walaupun nampak kesedihan dibalik iris indahnya. "Sssh, jangan menangis, _baby_! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Anak Mama akan baik-baik saja. Mengerti?" Ucap Mrs. Huang menenangkan Tao. Mencium dahi putranya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, memberi kekuatan pada sang anak.

Tao mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis, walaupun jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipinya. "Tidurlah! Bukankah besok hari keduamu masuk sekolah?" Mrs. Huang berusaha terlihat bersemangat sembari merapikan selimut Tao menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada lalu mencium dahi putranya penuh kasih sayang sebagai ciuman selamat malam.

"Selamat malam dan mimpi yang indah, _baby_!" Mrs. Huang lalu mematikan lampu kamar Tao dan membiarkan kamar tidurnya yang menari kamar minimalis itu.

"_Xie Xie_, Mama," Ucapnya pelan ketika Mrs. Huang telah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

"Jaket, sudah. Syal, sudah. Bekal, sudah. Obat, sudah. Yup! Semuanya sudah lengkap." Mrs. Huang mengecek kembali entah sudah berapa kali, apa saja yang harus dibawa Tao. Sedangkan, Tao hanya berdiri mematung menatap bosan tingkah ibunya yang sudah berapa kali menge-cek dirinya. Bahkan, tak jarang dia mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu, tanda bosan.

"Aku akan terlambat, Ma," Rengek Tao pada Mrs. Huang yang kembali menge-cek dirinya, lagi. "Dan, _Baba_ pun akan terlambat," Sambungnya ketika mendengar klakson mobil sang ayah.

"Oh, _dui bu qi_, _baby_. Jangan lupa makan bekalmu dan minum obatnya tepat waktu." Ingat Mrs. Huang yang diangguki pelan oleh Tao sembari mengantar putra satu-satunya itu menuju tempat dimana Mr. Huang berada.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Mr. Huang sedikit kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama. Bagaimana tidak? Mr. Huang sudah menunggu 30 menit. Dari 7.00 hingga 7.30. Hey, siapa pun yang menunggu selama itu pasti akan kesal bahkan marah. Tapi, mengingat tindakan istrinya seperti itu, membuatnya memaklumi akan hal itu. Semuanya juga untuk Tao, putra mereka.

"_Dui bu qi_, sayang. Tapi, aku harus memastikan semuanya hingga tak ada satu pun yang terlewatkan." Jelas Mrs. Huang cepat sembari tangannya kembali membetulkan letak syal yang dipakai Tao dan dasi Mr. Huang yang hanya mengangguk paham akan ucapan istrinya.

"Kami pergi!" Teriak Tao dan Mr. Huang semangat.

"Paman Taecyon akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah, _baby_," Ucap Mrs. Huang sebelum mobil yang membawa Tao dan Mrs. Huang menjauh.

Tak butuh 15 menit hingga mobil yang membawa Mr. Huang dan Tao tiba di SM High School. Dengan semangat layaknya anak berusia 5 tahun, dia membuka pintu mobil ayahnya, tersenyum cerah dan melambai pada Mr. Huang sebelum memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sedangkan Mr. Huang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkat putranya lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Tao menghela napas lega karena belum terlambat, "Syukurlah belum terlambat," Ucapnya semangat lalu memasuki kelasnya.

Kosong.

Itulah yang ditangkap indra penglihatan Tao. Belum ada siapa pun di kelas. Belum ada Mrs. Kim maupun teman baru yang dinantinya. Hanya dia.

Tak ada Mrs. Kim maupun teman baru yang dinantinya.

Setelah menghela napas berat, _namja_ manis itu melangkah menuju tempat duduknya yang berada tepat disamping jendela. Diletakannya tas punggung miliknya disamping meja belajarnya –yang sudah tersedia tempatnya- dan mulai mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran pertama nanti lalu membacanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya. Hingga suara lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Menunggu lama, Huang-_shi_?" Tanya Mrs. Kim melangkah menuju tempatnya mengajar dan meletakan buku diatas mejanya.

Tao segera berdiri kemudian membungkuk lalu tersenyum membalas senyuman Mrs. Kim sembari menggeleng pelan, "Baru 5 menit, Kim _Soesaengnim_," Jawabnya sopan lalu kembali duduk.

Hening.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara guru dan murid tersebut. Mrs. Kim sedang sibuk muncul bahan pelajaran yang akan dia sampaikan sedangkan Tao kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya. Bertanya atau tidak tentang kedatangan murid yang sekelas dengannya.

"Ano, Kim _Seosaengnim_," Tao memulai pembicaraan setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang 'bertanya dan tidak bertanya tentang teman barunya'.

Mrs. Kim mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tao. "Ne, Huang-_Shi_. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

Tao gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan intinya. Kedua jari terlunjuknya dia mainkan, berusaha meredam rasa gugupnya. Wajahnya merona. Ah, dia malu bertanya.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum mengerti maksud dari sikap Tao, murid yang baru satu hari diajarinya. "kau ingin bertanya tentang teman sebangkumu, Huang-_Shi_?" Tao tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Mrs. Kim. Dengan pelan, namja panda itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Apakah dia a-akan datang hari ini, _Seosaengnim_?" Tanya Tao ragu.

"Apa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, Huang-_Shi_?" Tanya Mrs. Kim dengan nada menggoda.

Tao sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bingung namun detik kemudian dia mengerti maksud Mrs. Kim dengan nada menggoda tersebut. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Bu-Bukan maksudku seperti i-itu Kim _Seosaengnim_. A-Aku hanya…"

"Ne, aku tahu maksudmu. Aku hanya bercanda, Huang-_Shi_," Mrs. Kim memotong ucapan Tao lalu tertawa melihat tingkah panic bocah panda itu. Tao merasa lega, karena Mrs. Kim tidak salah paham padanya. "Tapi, sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya," Pinta Mrs. Kim membuat senyum manis Tao yang terukir indah diparas manisnya seketika memudar. Apa maksud Mrs. Kim muncul 'sebaiknya menjauh darinya'?, Pikirnya. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia-"

_BRAK_

Seseorang membuka pintu geser kelas itu dengan kasar, hingga membuat dua orang dikelas itu –Mrs. Kim dan Tao- segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada orang yang baru saja datang dan yang telah memotong pembicaraan guru-murid tersebut.

"_Whatsapp_?" Suara berat khas seorang _namja_ itu menyapa kedua indra kedua insan lain dialam kelas itu.

Tinggi, putih, tampan, berkarisma, berambut pirang, ber_pierching_ dan acak-acakan. Seragamnya –entah itu bisa disebut seragam atau tidak- tak memiliki dua kancing diatasnya. Entah dimana dua kancing itu, hingga mengekspos separuh dada bidang _namja _tersebut. Sedangkan, lengan kemeja putih beserta _blazer_-nya digulung hingga siku, menunjukan lengan kekarnya. Dengan santai, _namja_ itu melangkah menuju tempat Tao. Tangan kanannya memanggul tasnya sedangkan tangan kirinya dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

'Tampan,' Puji Tao tak menyadari bahwa sedari namja itu muncul, dia sama sekali tak berkedip melihatnya. Berbeda dengan Mrs. Kim yang menatap namja itu tajam bahkan melempar _deathglare _andalannya. Walaupun tak dihiraukan _namja_ pirang itu.

_Namja_ pirang itu duduk tepat disamping Tao –yang masih menatapnya penuh kagum dan tak berkedip sedikit pun- sehingga membuatnya sedikit kesal.

_Namja_ pirang itu mendecih kesal lalu menatap Tao tajam dengan mata elangnya. "Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku, bocah panda?" Bentaknya membuat Tao keluar dari keterkagumanannya akan diri namja yang duduk disampingnya.

Wajah Tao berubah takut, 'Dia menyeramkan! Mungkin ini maksud dari Kim _Seosaengnim_,' batin Tao takut bercampur sedih, karena teman yang dinanti-nantinya adalah orang yang jauh dari bayangannya.

"Bisakah kau masuk sedikit lebih sopan, Wu Yi Fan?" Marah Mrs. Kim menatap tajam Wu Yi Fan atau dikenal muncul nama Kris. Sedangkan orang yang ditatap hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya lalu menguap bosan.

"Akan aku usahakan, Mrs. Kim. Jadi, bisakah kita mulai pelajarannya? Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengar celotehanmu memarahiku melainkan pelajaran yang kau berikan. Itupun kalau menyenangkan," Ucap Kris santai lalu kembali menguap, membuat Tao merasa risih berada disampingnya. Merasa risih karena aura hitam milik Kris terlalu kuat, membuatnya sangat susah bernapas, menelan saliva, bergerak, maupun berpikir.

"Kau…?" Geram Mrs. Kim menatap Kris tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan bosan oleh Kris.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan membosankan," Umpat Kris pelan namun penuh kekesal lalu menghela napas berat, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh indra pendengaran Tao.

Dan, setelah itu pelajaran pun dimulai.

Tao mendengar penjelasan Mrs. Kim dengan saksama, berbeda dengan Kris yang kerjanya hanya menguap sepanjang pelajaran dimulai. Dia terlihat tak berselera mendengar penjelasan Mrs. Kim. Yang dia lakukan hanya menguap, tidur, mengetuk meja, bersiul –yang membuat Mrs. Kim memarahinya namun tetap tak menghiraukannya-, bermain i-phone miliknya dan tertawa bila melihat sesuatu yang lucu, hingga makan permen karet lalu menempelkannya di bawah meja belajarnya. Dia _type_ pembosan, pikir Tao.

"Apa kau tertarik padaku?" Tanya Kris membuat perhatian Tao pada Mrs. Kim teralihkan padanya.

Tao sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut tanpa disadarinya. Apalagi iris kelamnya yang berbinar-binar dan sangat bersih secara alami tanpa obat pembersih mata, yang kini menatap Kris bingung. Tak tahukah, bahwa dia memiliki _pheromone _yang sangat kuat hanya melalui tatapannya? Tak tahukan dia, siapa yang sedang dia berikan tatapan itu saat ini?

"Kau sangat tampan," Ucapan itu lolos begitu polos dan lugu dari bibir peach-nya. Membuat _namja_ yang bertanya padanya terkejut –walaupun tipis- begitupula hal yang sama terjadi pada Mrs. Kim. Mrs. Kim membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan ucapan polos dan lugu dari Tao.

Kris menyeringai, "Aku tahu, aku memang tampan, bocah panda," Balas Kris sedikit menekankan nada bicaranya pada 'bocah panda' yang membuat lawan bicaranya entah sadar atau pun tak sadar tersenyum padanya.

"Aku memang menyukai panda," Tutur Tao polos, lagi. Lalu menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Kris. Dibibirnya terukir senyuman yang polos.

Kris menyeringai dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Menarik," Ucapnya semakin menunjukan seringai rubahnya. Sedangkan sang obyek masih tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan khas anak kecil.

Berbinar-binar dan begitu polos.

"Bocah!"

"Eh?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda bingung. Lagi. Dan, namja pirang didepannya itu menahan mati-matian hasratnya untuk 'memakan' nya tepat di depan Mrs. Kim.

"Kim _Seosangnim_ sedang memperhatikanmu, bocah panda,"

Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mrs. Kim. Dan benar saja, saat ini Mrs. Kim tengah menatapnya bingung, khawatir dan juga terkejut.

Tao secara otomatis berdiri lalu membungkuk, "Ma-Mafkan aku Kim _Seosangnim_,"

Mrs. Kim tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Bisakah kita melanjutkan pelajarannya?" Tao mengangguk semangat dihiasi cengiran khasnya, berbeda dengan Kris yang kembali menguap dan memainkan i-phone-nya lagi.

Tak terasa pelajaran pertama pun telah usai. Semua murid SM High School berhambur keluar kelas mencari makan di kantin, jika murid itu tak membawa bekal. Berbeda dengan yang membawa bekal. Mereka cukup mencari tempat yang tenang, entah didalam kelas maupun diluar kelas dan makan bersama teman-teman.

Tak jauh dari mereka, _namja_ manis bersurai gelap juga membawa bekalnya. Tapi, sayangnya hanya dia seorang diri yang memakan bekal itu. Tak ada teman yang menemaninya makan. _Namja_ manis –yang adalah Tao- meletakan bekalnya diatas meja lalu membuka penutupnya. Diambilnya sumpit bergambar panda kesayangannya lalu menyumpit sepotong sosis berbentuk gurita ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak," Gumamnya pelan lalu tersenyum. Masakan ibunya memang yang terbaik.

Tao menghela napas. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya, tak ada satupun yang bisa diajaknya makan bersama. Mrs. Kim sudah pergi ke ruangannya setelah bunyi bel pertanda istirahat sedangkan namja teman sebangkunya, entah menghilang kemana setelah bel berbunyi. Dia lebih dulu keluar dari kelas sebelum Mrs. Kim. Benar-benar tak sopan, pikir Tao.

Dia kesepian. Tao kesepian.

Dia menghela napas lagi. Lalu kembali memakan bekalnya hingga habis. Setelah bekalnya habis, namja panda itu tak lupa meminum obat yang telah disiapkan ibunya. Ditatapnya ngeri 10 obat yang kini berada diatas telapak tangannya.

"Pahit," Gumamnya lagi setelah menghabiskan kesepuluh obat itu. Diminum sebanyak-banyaknya air yang tersisa agar menghilankan rasa pahit di mulutnya.

"Aku benci obat," Kesalnya melihat bungkusan obat-obat yang baru saja diminumnya.

_SREK_

Bunyi pintu digeser dan yang menggesernya adalah _namja_ tampan bersurai pirang yang adalah teman sebangku Tao.

Kris tersenyum sumringah menyambut kedatangan Kris yang cersikap cuek padanya. "Kris!" Panggilnya semangat, seperti mendapat hadiah bagus dari orang tuanya.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya dari i-phone miliknya lalu menatap Tao bosan, "Jangan sok akrab denganku!" Ucapnya tajam dan hal itu berhasil membuat namja panda itu terdiam lalu mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu.

Kris berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tepat disamping Tao lalu mendudukinya dengan santai tanpa sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari i-phone kesayangannya. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" Potong Kris, merasakan Tao yang sedikit menggeser kursi mendekatinya.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, pertanda kesal tapi sedetik kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman manis lalu membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. "Kalau begitu kita kenalan saja. Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Aku lahir tahun 1993, bulan 5 dan tanggal 2. Aku menyukai panda dan makanan manis. Aku suka cake, coklat, keripik ken-"

"_Shut up_! Kau sangat berisik, bocah panda. Aku benci orang yang berisik." Ucapan Kris membuat Tao seketika terdiam dengan wajah sedih. Dihadapkannya kembali tubuhnya yang tadi menghadap Kris kedepan papan tulis lalu kemudian menunduk, menatap mejanya. Dibersihkannya kembali bekas makan dan minumnya dan menyimpannya kembali.

Kris melirik Tao sekilas dan mendapati _namja_ panda itu tengah mengambil buku bergambar di dalam tasnya beserta _crayon_. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, berapa sebenarnya umur bocah panda itu.

Tao mulai menggambar, lebih tepatnya gambar panda dan errr…naga –yang tidak bisa dibilang naga juga. Kepalanya mirip buaya dan ekornya mirip cicak. Apakah itu pantas disebut naga?

"Kau menggambar?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

Tao tak menjawab.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu, bocah panda!"

"_Shut up_! Kau sangat berisik. Aku benci orang yang berisik." Tao mengulang ucapan Kris padanya bebrapa menit yang lalu.

Sudut siku-siku tercetak jelas didahinya, "Kau? Iissh, itu kata-kataku. Jangan menjiplaknya. Kreatiflah sedikit," Kesal Kris pada Tao yang mengacuhkannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Bentak Tao masih sibuk dengan gambar –anehnya.

Dan, Kris kembali harus menguji kesabarannya menghadapi bocah panda mirip anak kecil berusia 5 tahun di sampingnya ini. Dia menghela napas lalu kembali berkutat dengan _i-phone_ kesayangannya. Rupanya namja pirang itu sedang bermain _game._

* * *

**MY LOVELY PANDA**

* * *

Bunyi bel berbunyi pertanda kelas hari ini telah berakhir. Semua murid telah berhambur keluar kelas, berbeda dengan Tao dan Kris yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Mrs. Kim telah keluar kelas 5 menit yang lalu meninggalkan kedua murid berbeda karakter itu.

Yang bersurai hitam sedang merapikan tasnya, berbeda dengan si pirang yang masih terbuai mimpi indahnya selama pelajaran terakhir dari Mrs. Kim hingga saat ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Tapi, tidurnya seperti naga. Tenang tapi menakutkan," Ucap Tao pada diri sendiri setelah selesai memasukan peralatannya kembali kedalam tasnya.

"K-Kris~" Panggil Tao sepelan mungkin.

Kris tak merespon sedikit pun. Yang terdengar hanya dengkuran halus miliknya.

"Kris~" Panggilnya lagi. Tapi tetap tak ada respon dari yang dipanggil. "Aku mau pulang. Kau mau ikut denganku?" Tao menghela napas lalu menyampirkan tas punggung miliknya di bahunya.

Dia berjinjit pelan lalu melangkah pelan menjauhi Kris, namun baru tingga langkah dari tempat duduknya, sebuah suara berat dari arah _namja_ pirang itu menghentikannya. "Berhenti memanggilku Kris. Aku lebih tua darimu, bocah panda!" Tao terkejut lalu segera membungkuk kepada Kris.

"Ah, _dui bu qi_, _gege_. Aku tak tahu kalau kau lebih tua dariku, _ge_," Tao kembali mengerucutkan kembali bibirnya imut. Entah sudah berapakali dia mengerucutkan bibirnya hari ini. Lagipula, bukan salahnya juga tak memanggil Kris dengan sebutan '_gege_'. Bukankah Kris sendiri yang tak mau berkenalan dengannya.

"Bodoh!" Umpat Kris pada Tao ketika melewati namja panda itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kris _gege_~" Rengek Tao kembali mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu. Dia berlari mengejar Kris yang sudah berada lumayan jauh darinya. Kaki panjang _namja_ pirang itu membuat langkahnya semakin cepat.

"_Gege~_" Panggil Tao berlari mengejar Kris, hingga,

_BRUK_

_Namja_ panda itu terjatuh tidak elitnya. Wajahnya kini memerah padam menahan malu dan juga rasa sakit dikakinya. Apalagi saat ini banyak siswa-siswi tengah menatapnya jatuh tidak elit –tubuh depannya tepat menyentuh lantai.

'Bodoh! Bodohnya, aku.' Batin Tao merutuki kecerobohannya. Dibenamkan kepalanya dilantai koridor tak mencoba beranjak dari posisinya saat ini. Dia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

Krystal beningnya perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan ada yang melihatnya," Ucap Kris tajam membuat siswa-siswi yang berada di koridor menunduk takut.

Kris berjalan menuju Tao, menutupi kepala Tao dengan _blazer_-nya dan membopong _namja_ panda itu di atas bahunya.

"Apa yang kau makan? Kenapa tubuhmu sangat ringan seperti kapas, bocah panda?" Ejek Kris, mencoba menghibur Tao, walaupun kata-katanya sedikit pedas, mungkin.

"_Gege~_" Rengek Tao yang mulai menangis lagi. Dipeluknya erat leher Kris yang masih setia memanggulnya layaknya karung beras. Sedangkan, Kris masih setia dengan posisi _namja_ panda itu. Awalnya dia sedikit terkejut dengan berat tubuh Tao, mengingat _namja_ panda itu juga tinggi –walaupun tidak setinggi dirinya. Bagaimana bisa _namja _setinggi dia bisa sangat ringan seperti ini.

Kris tersenyum. Betapa bodohnya dia tak mengingat awal pertemuan mereka. Bukankah dia juga yang menggendong _namja_ panda ini? Hah, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran dan tingkah mesumnya jadilah dia lupa dengan berat tubuh _namja_ yang kini berada diatas bahunya.

"Dasar ceroboh!"

Dan, Kris membawa Tao seperti itu hingga menuju UKS. Lagi.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, selesai. Mianhae kalo menunggu lama. *emang ada yg nunggu?*

Maaf, jika masih ada banyak typo, author hanya sekali edit.

Terima kasih untuk reader author yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff abal-abal author dan me-review-nya. Terima kasih juga buat silent readers yang menambah jumlah pembacanya. Hehehe…

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Zhin Zi Tao: Iya, masih prolog. Nih udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^**

**ChrisAidenicKey: ne, berdua. Bukan les. Ini semacam kelas perbaikan nilai. Mereka hanya di kelas itu untuk mengejar nilai mereka yg anjlok agar bisa lulus. Mengejar ketertinggalan gitu deh. 11 12 mirip kayak kuliah. Gomawo udah baca dan review. Ini udah dilanjut.**

** : Mianhae kalo pendek. Itukan prolog. Hehehe…Gomawo udah baca dan review. Gomawo juga udah menunggu. Nih udah dilanjut.**

**Istrinya Sooman: Hahaha, aku kan adiknya shinchan ^^ Gomawo udah baca dan review.**

**putchanC: kan prolog ^^ Nih udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review. Ini udah dilanjut ^^**

**Imeelia: Mianhae kalo prolognya pendek. Gomawo udah baca dan review. **

**Ayuchand: Terima kasih ^^ Ne, udah dilanjut ^^ Gomawo udah baca dan review.**

**ZiTao99: Gomawo udah baca dan review. Nih udah dilanjut. ^^**

**si anu: Gomawo udah baca dan review. Nih udah dilanjut. ^^**

**Jung hyun neul: Hahaha, nih udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^**

**baby ziren: gomawo. , nih udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^**

**Shim Yeonhae: Ne, Tao merindukan Kris tapi aku menghalanginya. Tao adalah milikku #dihajarmassa**

**ajib4ff: gomawo. , nih udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^**

**vickykezia23: nih udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^**

* * *

**^ MIND TO REVIEW ^**


	3. Be Ignored!

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Apa yang kau makan? Kenapa tubuhmu sangat ringan seperti kapas, bocah panda?" Ejek Kris, mencoba menghibur Tao walaupun kata-katanya sedikit pedas, mungkin._

_"Gege~" Rengek Tao yang mulai menangis lagi. Dipeluknya erat leher Kris yang masih setia dengan posisi namja panda itu. Awalnya dia sedikit terkejut muncul berat tubuh Tao, mengingat namja panda itu juga tingga –walaupun tidak setinggi dirinya. Bagaimana bisa namja setinggi dia bisa sangat ringan seperti ini?_

_Kris tersenyum. Betapa bodohnya dia tak mengingat awal pertemuan mereka. Bukankah dia juga yang menggendong namja panda ini? Hah, karena terlalu sibuk denga pemikiran dan tingkah mesumnya, jadilah dia lupa dengan berat tubuh namja yang kini berada diatas bahunya._

_"Dasar ceroboh!"_

_Dan, Kris membawa Tao seperti itu hingga menuju UKS. Lagi._

* * *

**My Lovely Dragon**

By

**Fumiwari**

**Pair::** TaoRis/KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan aka** _Kris_** – Huang Zi **_Tao_**)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Romance

**Warning:: BOYS LOVE**, **SHOU-AI**, AU!SchoolLife, abal, gaje, ancur, berantakan, typo bertebaran, maksa, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

* * *

**^^HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah menolong, Tuan Tao," Taecyeon, supir pribadi keluarga Huang membungkuk sopan kepada Kris.

Seperti yang dikatakan Mrs. Huang, Taecyeon, supir pribadi keluarga Huang akan menjemput Tao ketika pulang sekolah. Biasanya Mrs. Huang juga ikut menjemput namja panda itu. Hanya saja untuk hari ini, Mrs. Huang terpaksa tidak melakukannya. Dia harus menemui dokter pribadi Tao, untuk mendengarkan hasil kesehatan sang anak lebih lanjut.

"Bukan masalah untukku," Balas Kris santai, seperti biasa. Cuek dan malas. "Dan kau…!" Kris menatap tajam kearah Tao –yang kini sudah berada di dalam mobil hitam milik keluarganya. "Don't run again! Aku tidak mau menolongmu lagi, jika kau terjatuh seperti tadi. Mengerti?" Tao mengembung pipinya lucu lalu menangguk pelan semenit kemudian.s

Setelah menggendong namja panda itu dipundaknya, Kris kemudian menuju ruang UKS. Disana, tentu saja dia bertemu dengan Ms. Park –*Park Soo Young lebih tepatnya- dokter sekolah yang sudah menyukainya. Tak ada sambutan hangat ataupun teriakan –seperti biasanya- dari yeoja berusia 25 tahun itu. Yang ada hanya tatapan dingin, cemburu, dan iri kepadanya juga namja yang berada dipundaknya. Namja tinggi sudah menyadarinya sejak awal bahwa yeoja berusia 25 tahun itu sedang marah padanya karena kejadian kemarin. Hanya saja dia terlalu malas dan tidak mau membuang waktunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah –yang dianggapnya sepele- seperti ini. Lagipula, masalah itu bukan masalah yang besar bukan? Toh, Hanya godaan ringan, yang terlalu dianggap serius oleh Ms. Park.

"Kalau begitu, saya dan Tuan Tao mohon diri," Ucap Taecyeon sopan. Sedikit membungkuk lalu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam keluarga Huang –tepat di kursi pengemudi- dan mulai menjalankan mesin mobil tersebut.

"_Bye_, Kris _gege_. Kuharap besok kita bertemu lagi," Lambai Tao semangat plus dengan senyum manisnya kepada Kris, sebelum mobil yang membawanya pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah dan Kris -yang masih mengamati mobil hitam yang membawa bocah panda itu didalamnya hingga menghilang dari indra penglihatannya.

"Bocah panda yang aneh," Gumam Kris pada dirinya sendiri lalu tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang pernah dia berikan untuk orang yang sama –walaupun orang itu tak melihatnya.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan hari ini?" Tanya Mr. Huang pada Tao yang terus tersenyum dari sepulang sekolah hingga makan malam, saat ini.

Tao mengangguk semangat, "Iya,"

" Baguslah kalau begitu," Mr. Huang tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan surai kelam Tao. "Memangnya apa yang menyenangkan?"

Tao menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, entah apa maksud dari tatapannya itu. Yang pasti, dia sangat bahagia. Sebuah senyum manis melengkung di bibir peach-nya lalu sedetik kemudian rona merah –cukup tipis- menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku punya teman baru," Ucapnya setengah berbisik, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Mr. Huang dan Mrs. Huang.

"Siapa dia? Apakah dia tampan? Atau cantik?" Pertanyaan Mr. Huang membuat rona merah dipipi Tao semakin jelas terlihat. Dan itu berhasil membuat Mr. Huang tertawa kecil melihatnya. Putra mereka sangat lucu dengan tingkah polosnya saat ini. Namja panda itu menghentikan makannya lalu berganti menggigit garpu yang sebelumnya dia pakai untuk membantunya memakan steak panggang buatan ibunya.

Tao menunduk malu lalu mengangguk pelan, "Dia…Dia sangat tampan," Wajah Tao semakin memerah ketika menyebut kata 'tampan'. Oh, dia kini terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Lihat saja pipinya yang tengah merona merah dan kedua jari telunjuknya yang dia mainkan –mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, setelah melepas garpu yang dipakainya dari tangannya.

Mr. Huang tertawa melihat tingkah gugup Tao. "Kau seperti seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, baby," Goda Mr. Huang.

"_Baba~_" Rengek Tao manja dengan bibir yang di-_pout_-kan. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena di goda oleh ayahnya sendiri, membuat wajahnya yang sangat memerah semakin merah.

Mr. Huang tertawa, lagi, lalu mengusap kepala Tao pelan. "_Dui bu qi, baby,_"

Berbeda dari, Tao dan Mr. Huang, Mrs. Huang justru terdiam sepanjang pembicaraan suami dan anaknya. Dia lebih memilih memakan makanannya dalam diam –tak ingin masuk dalam pembicaraan Tao dan Mr. Huang. Sesekali dia melirik Tao yang merona karena godaan suaminya. Sungguh manis putra tunggalnya itu, pikirnya. Dia bahagia melahirkan Tao kedunia. Buah hatinya yang teramat dicintainya yang merupakan anugerah terbesar Tuhan untuknya dan suaminya. Dia tersenyum manis mengingat masa-masa dimana Tao terlahir kedunia, memberi terang dalam keluarga Huang. Namun, sedetik kemudian senyum itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Mama…" Suara lembut Tao menyadarkan Mrs. Huang dari dunianya.

Mrs. Huang terkejut, walau tak terlalu terlihat, lalu memandang Tao yang kini tersenyum manis padanya. Hatinya sedikit perih melihat senyum manis itu. Sampai kapan dia akan terus melihat senyum manis itu dari bibir putra manisnya, pikirnya. "Minumlah obatmu setelah itu tidurlah," Dia memaksakan tersenyum pada Tao. Ini mungkin terlihat aneh, tapi dia berharap Tao tak menyadari keanehan itu.

Tao mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Mr. Huang dan Mrs. Huang.

Hening.

Setelah kepergian Tao, tak ada satupun yang membuka suara di antara mereka. Sepasang suami-istri itu lebih memilih berdiam diri dan berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Mr. Huang membuka pembicaraan yang sempat tak tercipta diantara mereka. "Tao…dia jadi ceria, ya?" Mrs. Huang tersentak dari lamunannya karena ucapan suaminya. Dia lalu menatap pria yang menikahinya 17 tahun lalu itu dengan pandangan sedih.

"Dia pasti mengira sakitnya sudah sembuh!" Sambung Mr. Huang memaksakan senyumnya.

Mrs. Huang menatap Mr. Huang dengan tatapan sedih. Bahkan kini airmatanya telah mengalir bebas membasahi pipinya. "Mama belum bilang pada Tao?" Deg! Pertanyaan itu berhasil menusuk hati Mrs. Huang. Mata wanita berusia 30-an itu membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan yang paling dihindarinya.

Mrs. Huang menggeleng pelan, "A-Aku…tidak bisa!" Mrs. Huang memeluk Mr. Huang erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air matanya didada suaminya. Sedangkan, Mr. Huang hanya bisa menepuk punggung rapuh istrinya pelan, mencoba memberi kekuatan untuknya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Tao! Tidak bisa mengatakan…hal memilukan ini padanya,"

MY LOVELY DRAGON

"Tuan muda!" Gerakan Kris terhenti ketika suara mirip pria paruh baya menyapa di indra pendengarannya.

Namja tinggi itu baru saja ingin memasuki apartemen murahnya, tapi terhenti karena suara itu. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya -kesal. Sepertinya dia menyadari siapa pria paruh bayah itu. Dengan malas namja tinggi itu membalik tubuhnya kebelakang dan menatap pria paruh bayah tersebut dengan malas.

"Ada apa mencariku, Tuan Lee?" Tanya Kris kesal pada pria yang berprofesi sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Wu itu.

Tuan Lee membungkuk hormat pada Kris yang hanya dibalas sebuah kuapan dan tingkah bosan dari Tuan Mudanya. Namja tinggi itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu melepas headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya -karena sudah merasa kesal, acara mendengarkan musiknya telah diganggu, "Maafkan saya karena telah lancang menganggu anda, Tuan Muda. Saya kesini karena ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Tuan Besar," Ucap Tuan Lee sopan.

Kris mendecih kesal, "Cih, dia lagi! Apa lagi yang kakek tua itu inginkan dariku? Mau membunuhku? Atau mau **kubunuh**?" Kris menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata 'kubunuh' dengan tajam dan dingin.

Tuan Lee meneguk saliva-nya paksa lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. Aura mencekam disekitarnya begitu terasa hingga ke pori-pori kulitnya. Tatapan tajam Kris dan nada suaranya pun terdengar lebih menakutkan. Suaranya berubah lebih berat dari biasanya. Dan tatapannya pun semakin tajam, seolah-olah bisa membunuhnya sekali tatap, jika mungkin.

"Tu-Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar ingin bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Muda," Ucap Tuan Lee gugup. Walau sudah berusaha tak terlihat gugup, tapi tetap saja kegugupannya terlihat. "Mereka ingin makan malam bersama anda," Sambung kepala pelayang Wu itu lagi.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas lalu mendesah berat. "Alasan konyol!"

"Katakan pada mereka, aku sedang sibuk! Jika mereka menginginkan uang, tulis saja berapa yang mereka inginkan," Ucap Kris lalu menyerahkan sebuah cek kosong –yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun- kepada Tuan Lee. Sedangkan Tuan Lee memandang cek kosong itu sedikit ragu lalu menerimanya.

"Ta-Tapi Tuan Muda-"

"Apa kau mendengar ucapanku?" Kris memotong ucapan Tuan Lee dengan tajam. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Kris membenci siapapun yang membantah padanya. "Jangan membantahku jika tak ingin jebatanmu berakhir detik ini juga!"

Tuan Lee menegguk ludahnya paksa, kemudian mendesah pasrah, membungkuk lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Kris yang mengumpat kesal.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dan burung-burung berkicau merdu membuat suasana pagi dihari ini terasa menyenangkan. Semua orang mulai melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Sama halnya dengan namja bersurai hitam dengan lingkaran panda –yang cantik- dibawah matanya. Namja manis itu melangkah dengan riang menuju kelasnya bersama teman barunya, Kris. Dia seolah melupakan kakinya yang terluka akibat terjatuh kemarin dan terus melangkah dengan hati yang gembira. Senyum manis dan terkesan polos itu terus mengukir dibibir mungilnya, menandakan sang pemilik senyum manis itu tengah bahagia.

Sesekali senyum manis itu turut membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari siswa-siswi yang dia lewati. Betapa polosnya dia, tak menyadari bahwa senyum manisnya itu memberikan rona merah dan sejuta harapan bagi sang penerima. Tak sadarkah dia banyak yang menganggumi dan menyukainya? Oh, dia tak mungkin menyadarinya. Dirinya terlalu polos dan kekanak-kanakakan untuk menyadari hal yang serumit itu, menurutnya.

Tao, namja manis itu masih saja melompat girang hingga melupakan kakinya yang terluka. Akibatnya, dia tak bisa menahan keseimbangannya dan hampir saja terjatuh, jika sebuah lengan kekar tidak cepat memeluknya dari belakang sehingga hal serupa seperti kemarin tidak terulang lagi.

"Ke-_hyper_-anmu ini membuatku cemas, bocah panda," Suara berat itu terdengar di kedua indra pendengaran Tao. Hanya saja, namja panda itu masih sibuk mengatur napasnya –karena kecerobohannya yang hampir mempermalukan dia lagi- sehingga dia tidak bisa meresponya.

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang, dan betapa terkejut dan senangnya dia mengetahui siapa pemilik lengan kekar yang masih setia melingkar dipinggangnya.

"_Gege!_" Pekik Tao senang. Membuat setiap mata yang tadi tertunduk takut karena namja tinggi kini memeluk pinggangnnya tertuju pada mereka berdua. Namun, sedetik kemudian mereka yang menatap kedua pasangan itu kembali tertunduk ketika sepasang iris elang milik sang pirang menatap tajam kepada mereka.

Kris juga memberikan tatapan tajam –namun lembut- pada Tao –yang tidak disadari namja panda itu-, sehingga membuat Tao segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasa Tao sudah tenang, Kris pun melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Tao lalu melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan sang panda.

"_Gege~_ Tunggu a- hyaaa~"

GREP

Lengan kekar Kris kembali melingkar dengan cepat, ketika sang panda hampir terjatuh karena berlari mengejarnya –lagi. Tao mendongkakan wajahnya melihat Kris namun yang didapatinya adalah sebuah guratan kekesalan di paras tampan itu. Ooh, sepertinya sang pirang akan segera meledak. Tao segera menunduk lalu menutup kedua telinganya. Sebelum,

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERLARI, PANDA CEROBOH!" Marah Kris lalu mengangkat Tao keatas pundaknya –tanpa meminta izin dari si pemilik tubuh- menuju kelas mereka. Sedangkan Tao hanya terdiam pasrah dengan bibir yang di-pout-kan ketika Kris kembali mengangkat dirinya diatas pundaknya. Jemari-jamarinya saling bertautan, melingkar di sekitar bahu Kris, berusaha agar menjaga keseimbangannya. Karena saat ini, Kris membawanya dengan sedikit tidak lembut. Tidak seperti kemarin. Wajahnya dibenamkan di belakang leher Kris, menghirup aroma khas namja pirang tersebut.

_'Baunya sangat harum dan…menenangkan,'_ Batin Tao semakin mengeratkan peganggannya dan juga benaman kepalanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas mereka 2-10, kelas paling terakhir di lantai 2. Walaupun kelas ini adalah kelas belajar paling akhir di lantai ini, tapi kelas ini tidaklah seseram yang kita pikirkan. Kelas ini justru terlihat sangat berwana dan ramai setiap harinya. Mungkin karena kelas ini bersebelahan dengan kelas praktek tanaman dan ruang melukis sehingga, tak jarang siswa-siswi selalu berdatangan di sini. Apalagi murid perempuan yang gemar menanam. Setiap hari mereka selalu berdatangan kesini hanya untuk melihat tanaman mereka. Bahkan tak jarang mereka membolos demi melihat tanaman-tanaman itu.

Ketika tiba di depan kelas, Kris segera membuka pintu geser itu, menutupnya lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan Tao. Diturunkan Tao dari bahunya lalu menatap namja panda itu tajam. Namja panda yang mendapat tatapan tajam darinya segera menunduk. Bukan takut melainkan merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan Kris.

_'Bodohnya aku karena telah merepotkan Kris gege,'_ Batin Tao merasa bersalah sambil mencubit paha kirinya. Memberi hukuman pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah merepotkan orang lain. Padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan merepotkan orang lain, tapi dia sudah melanggar janjinya. Cukup orang tuanya saja yang sudah dia repotkan. Sungguh, betapa lemah dirinya.

"_Dui bu qi, gege~_" Ucap Tao lirih masih menunduk.

Kris menduduki kursinya dengan malas, mengabaikan permintaan maaf Tao dan lebih tertarik memainkan i-phone kesayangan miliknya.

Tao meliriknya sekilas dan kembali menunduk. "Apa pekerjaanmu selalu merepotkan orang lain?" Tao terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Mata panda itu membulat sempurna.

Sungguh benar dan tepat pertanyaan dari namja pirang disebelahnya.

Jujur, dia selalu merepotkan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, belum pernah kedua orang tuanya bertanya hal seperti apa yang baru saja Kris tanyakan.

Tao menangguk pelan, tanda dia mengakuinya. "Sudah kuduga. Apa kau tau? Itu sangat merepotkan dan melelahkan. Aku datang ke tempat ini bukan untuk menjadi babysitter-mu. Jadi, berhentilah membuang-buang waktuku dan merepotkanku. Mengerti?" Tegas Kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari i-phone-nya.

Tao mengangguk lagi. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca, siap untuk menangis. Kris merasa direpotkan olehnya. Secara tegas, namja pirang itu baru saja mengatakannya.

Sedikit harapan kecil agar bisa berteman dengan Kris, kini terkubur sudah. Namja pirang disebelahnya sudah membuat jarak diantara mereka. Secara tak langsung, hal itu menegaskan bahwa mereka hanya teman sekelas dan sebangku. Tidak lebih.

"_Dui bu qi, ge_. Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi," Ucap Tao lirih, menahan airmatanya yang hampir menetes. Belum pernah ada yang berkata –kasar- seperti ini padanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar ada seseorang yang mengeluh tentang dirinya. Menyakitkan memang, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada berpura-pura tidak merasa direpotkan.

Hening.

Kris masih berkutat dengan layar i-phone-nya sambil mendengar music dari headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Sedangkan Tao, setelah menaruh tasnya disamping mejanya, dia lalu mengambil buku gambar dan _crayon_ dan mulai menggambar.

Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali diantara keduanya.

Mereka terlihat canggung. Ralat, hanya Tao yang merasa canggung dengan Kris. Sedangkan tidak untuk namja pirang itu. Mereka bagaikan orang asing.

Keduanya saling berdiam diri hingga Mrs. Kim masuk dikelas hingga bel pertanda istirahat.

"Kerjakan halaman 25 dan kumpulkan besok!" Suara Mrs. Kim mengakhiri pertemuan pertama mereka lalu meninggalkan kelas, setelah mengucapkan "selamat beristirahat" pada keduanya. Walaupun hanya dibalas oleh Tao seorang. Kris? Dia sudah melangkah keluar kelas lebih dulu.

Kini tinggalah Tao seorang diri di dalam kelas. Lagi.

Seperti sebelumnya, dia akan memakan bekal buatan ibunya lalu meminum obat yang juga sudah disiapkan sang ibu. Dan kembali berkutat dengan buku gambar dan crayon nya.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

Disisi lain, tepat di halaman belakang sekolah. Tampak seorang namja berambut pirang tinggi tengah dikelilingi 5 orang namja lainnya. Ditangan masing-masing terdapat pukulan baseball yang diletakan diatas bahu bahkan diputar-putar. Cara berpakaian mereka terlihat sama seperti dirinya. Ber-piercing dan urak-urakan.

Seorang dari kelima namja itu berjalan tepat didepan dirinya, mendongakan wajahnya –karena kalah tinggi dari namja pirang itu- dan memandangnya dengan wajah angkuh dan sombong. Namja itu mungkin adalah ketua dari mereka. Terlihat dari caranya bertingkah. Sombong dan berkuasa.

Namja pirang itu balik menatap namja yang lebih kecil darinya dengan tatapan bingung –yang dibuat-buat. Alis kirinya terangkat. "Apa aku punya masalah dengan kalian?" Dia juga mengedarkan pandangannya pada ke-empat namja lainnya.

Namja didepannya mendecih, "Tentu saja kau punya masalah denganku, Kris Wu!" Namja pendek itu menekan-nekan dada Kris –namja pirang- dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah polos –berpura-pura polos lebih tepatnya.

Namja pendek itu mendengus kesal. "Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh, Kris Wu! Kenapa kau berselingkuh dengan pacarku, huh?" Marah namja itu, menahan kerah baju Kris kuat. Membuat tubuh Kris sedikit tercondong kedepannya.

"Pacar? Siapa? Aku punya banyak pacar," Kris menatap namja didepannya malas, mencoba bersikap tenang -melepaskan tangan namja didepannya dari kerah bajunya. Sungguh, ini membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Kau? Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Hyorin, brengsek?" Namja itu semakin menggenggam erat kerah baju Kris. Terlihat guratan kemarahan dari matanya. Sedangkan Kris masih bersabar melepaskan genggaman namja didepannya dari kerah bajunya.

"Hyorin? Ah! Gadis manis berkulit tan itu? Dia cukup seksi, menurutku. Jadi, dia pacarmu?" Kris masih memasang wajah pura-pura polos. "Kurasa dia menyukaiku karena aku tampan dan…" Kris menjeda ucapannya.

"Tinggi." Sambungnya penuh penekanan di kata itu. Seolah-olah memberi sindiran pada namja didepannya. "Gadis manapun pasti akan memilihku. Tak terkecuali pacarmu, Doo-joon" Sambung lalu mengeja nama namja didepannya.

"KAU?" Teriak Doojoon lalu memukul wajah Kris, membuat namja tampan itu terpaling kesamping.

Kris memegang dagunya lalu sedikit menggoyangkannya, mencoba meluruskan tulang dagunya. Kemudian mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terluka hingga menyebabkan darah akibat pukulan Doo-joon. Sebuah senyum –bukan, melainkan seringai- terukir jelas di bibir apelnya. Ditatapnya kembali Doojoon dengan tajam. Tatapan membunuh dan keinginan melukai begitu besar disana. Seolah-olah tatapan itu ingin menyaksikan namja didepannya jatuh tak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh luka dengan darah yang mengalir dari manapun.

Tatapan itu sangat menakutkan, membuat hati Doojoon sedikit menciut, namun masih bisa disembunyikannya.

Sang pirang menyeringai melihat darah di telapak tangannya.

Wajah tampannya terluka. Kris menyeringai tapi sedetik kemudian seringai itu menghilang dari bibir tebalnya. Tergantikan dengan wajah dingin, angkuh miliknya. Tak ada ekspresi sedikit pun dari paras tampan itu.

"Kau melukai wajah tampanku, brengsek," Sebuah pukulan yang sangat kuat tepat mendarat dipipi kiri Doojong, hingga namja itu tersungkur ke tanah. Kris menatap Doojoon mengerikan, sebelum kembali memukulnya dengan brutal. Memukul namja itu tanpa ampun hingga menyebabkan mulut Doojoon memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak. Dengan sekali tendangan didada Doojoon, membuat namja itu kembali memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak bahkan terlihat hitam hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Kris menyeringai puas lalu mengusap tangannya yang kotor karena darah di seragam milik Doojoon. Kemudian menduduki dada namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu dengan santai.

Ke-empat namja lain tak tinggal diam melihat ketua mereka dipukul hingga tak sadarkan diri bahkan telah dilecehkan oleh Kris. Mereka menyerang Kris bersama-sama. Salah satu berambut hijau muda, menyerang kris dengan pemukul baseball, namun bisa dihindari Kris. Namja pirang itu, menahan pemukul baseball yang sekali lagi melayang kearahnya dengan kuat, lalu memukul namja berambut hijau muda itu dengan sebuah pukulan tepat dihidungnya hingga patah. Namja itu meringis kesakitan sambil berlutut. Kris semakin menyeringai melihatnya hingga kedua tangannya menarik kerah kemeja namja itu hingga berdiri lalu membantingnya ketanah. Terdengar bunyi 'krek' dari namja bersurai hijau terang itu. Mungkin punggungnya telah patah.

Kris menyeringai senang bagaikan iblis yang telah menjerumuskan manusia kedalam dosa. "Ini menyenangkan!"

Ketiga namja lainnya menelan salivanya kuat hingga terdengar 'gulp' dengan jelas. Sudah jelas mereka sangat ketakutan saat ini. Melihat ketua dan seorang temannya terkulai tak berdaya seperti yang terlihat tentu saja membuat mereka takut. Apalagi, faktanya bahwa namja pirang di depan mereka terlihat sangat menyeramkan dari apa yang mereka bayangkan dan dengarkan sebelumnya.

Dia adalah binatang buas yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa kalian ketakutan?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

"Cih! Untuk apa kami takut padamu, brengsek!"

Kris menyeringai, "Benarkah? Padahal aku ingin memberi kalian kesempatan untuk pergi dari sini,"

"Dasar sombong!"

"Kuanggap sebagai pujian,"

"Brengsek!"

Ketiga namja itu kembali menyerang Kris bersama-sama. Namun bisa dihindari namja pirang itu. Kris menendang wajah salah satunya, kemudian memukul perutnya lalu wajah hingga namja itu jatuh tersungkur ketanah. Tapi sayangnya, ketika hendak berbalik, sebuah pukulan dari namja bertubuh tambun telak mengenai pipinya. Kris sedikit terdorong kebelakang dibuatnya, menginggat namja itu bertubuh besar.

"_SHIT!_" Umpat Kris kesal sambil menghapus bekas dari di unjung bibirnya. Kris mendonggakan kepalanya, menyeringai iblis lalu menerjang namja gemuk itu dengan sebuah tendangan kuat didadanya. Namja gemuk itu sedikit terdorong. Kris tak membiarkan luang pada namja itu. Dicekiknya leher namja gemuk itu kuat, membuat namja gemuk itu memekik kesakitan. Seolah menulikan terlinganya akan pekikan kesakitan namja itu, Kris semakin mengeratkan cekikannya.

"Jangan-Pernah-Menyentuh-Wajahku!" Kalimat itu menjadi akhir yang didengar namja gemuk itu sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kris memukulnya tepat diwajahnya dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat hidung namja itu patah dan berdarah.

Kris membalikan badannya, menatap tajam seorang namja yang tersisa. Tak ada seringai di wajah tampannya. Hanya tatapan menusuk dan dingin. "Aku memberikanmu kesempatan terakhir. Pergi dari sini atau…"

"…kubunuh!" Suara berat dan dingin itu terdengar jelas di kedua indra namja didepannya. Terlihat jelas karena namja didepannya kini tengah gemetar ketakutan.

"Jika kau memilih yang pertama, aku akan menganggap semuanya telah selesai, tetapi jika kau memilih yang kedua…"

"…Aku benar-benar membunuhmu disini,"

Namja yang tersisa itu semakin gemetar. Dia menangis dan akhirnya berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Dia lebih memlih selamat.

Kris menatap ketiga tubuh tak berdaya didepannya dengan jijik lalu mengambil i-phone miliknya dari saku celananya lalu menekan tombol hijau tepat di sebuah nomor entah milik siapa.

"Tiga orang, dibelakang sekolah. Bereskan mereka, secepatnya." Perintahnya dingin lalu menekan tombol merah, memutuskan sambungan dengan seseorang di seberang telepon.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, Kris melirik ketiga tubuh itu sekilas lalu meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

Tao berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas sendirian. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku beserta kotak pencilnya. Sepertinya dia mau pergi ke perpustakaan. Sesekali dia tersenyum menanggapi siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengannya, mengingat masih jam istirahat.

Langkahnya sangat pelan mengingat lukanya akibat terjatuh kemarin karena kurangnya keseimbangan tubuhnya. Kepalanya pun tertunduk malu pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Maklumlah, dia adalah tipe seseorang yang pemalu dan sulit bergaul dengan orang baru.

BRUK

"Mi-_Mianhae_! Aku tidak sengaja," Tao membungkuk berkali-kali pada orang didepannya, karena tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Namja yang ditabrak Tao menatap namja panda itu tajam, "Apa kau bilang? Maaf? Kau pikir semudah itu meminta maaf, huh?" Bentak namja yang tak sengaja ditabrak Tao.

"Mi-_Mianhae~_" Ucap Tao terbata-bata. Dia takut pada namja yang kini membentaknya.

"Ganti rugi!" Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Tao memandang tangan itu lalu berganti menatap namja itu polos dan ketakutan secara bersamaan. "Aku bilang ganti rugi, bodoh! Bukan menatapku. Kau pikir semudah itu aku memaafkanmu, huh?! Jangan berpikir bahwa kau ini manis dan imut sehingga aku luluh padamu! Jangan berharap, bodoh!" Namja itu sedikit mendorong tubuh Tao, membuat bocah panda tersebut sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Tao menangis. Menangis karena takut dan menangis karena kakinya yang sakit akibat terdorong.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan tangisan bodohmu itu, bocah cengeng. Yang kubutuhkan adalah ganti rugi. Karena, pertama, kau sudah menabraku. Kedua, kau sudah membuatku marah. Dan ketiga, kau-"

GREP

Namja itu terdiam ketika seseorang menarik belakang kerah bajunya. "Ketiga, kau akan kubunuh karena sudah membuat milikku menangis." Bisik namja asing itu dingin dan penuh penekanan pada kata 'milikku' ditelinga namja itu, sehingga membuatnya membeku mendengar suara berat namja asing tersebut. Dengan takut dan gemetar, namja itu menengok kebelakangnya, berharap seseorang yang dilihatnya bukanlah 'dia'.

Mata namja itu membulat sempurna. Betapa terkejutnya dia, namja itu, "K-K-K-Kris?" Ucap namja itu gemetar. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

Tao mendongak ketika namja itu menyebutkan 'Kris'. Hatinya merasa senang melihat bahwa Kris benar-benar berada di depan matanya saat ini. Tapi rasa senang itu seketika menghilang mengingat ucapan –kasar- Kris beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia tak perlu terlalu berharap akan namja pirang didepannya. Mungkin dia menolongnya karena merasa kasihan padanya. Karena memang dia patut di kasihani. Lemah, bodoh, ceroboh, dan merepotkan. Itulah dia.

Kris menatap namja itu tajam serta seringai rubahnya. "Yo! Apa dia masih harus membayar ganti rugi?"

"Ti-Tidak! Di-Dia tidak pe-perlu membayar ga-ganti rugi," Namja itu berkata muncul gugup. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saat ini juga ketika melihat seringai rubah Kris semakin terukir jelas dibibir tebal dan sexy-nya.

"Baguslah! Kau boleh pergi!" Dan namja itu pun berlari secepat mungkin dan bahkan bersembunyi dimanapun agar tak dilihat namja berstatus beast tersebut.

Tao menatapnya tak percaya. Ternyata semudah itu dia dimaafkan ketika Kris turut ikut campur dalam urusannya. Seperti kemarin, ketika dia jatuh. Kris sangat ditakuti seluruh sekolah ini bahkan para guru. Ternyata rumor itu benar. Segera dia menghapus air matanya lalu sedikit membungkuk pada namja tinggi didepannya.

"_Xie Xie, Kris ge_._ Dui bu qi_, merepotkanmu lagi," Tunduk Tao berterima kasih dengan suara pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kris.

Kris hanya bergumam 'hmm' sebagai balasannya.

Hening.

Tao masih menunduk sedangkan Kris menatap –lebih tepatnya mengamati- bocah panda didepannya. Hingga suara manis dari sang bocah panda mengahancurkan moment tersebut. Kris mendesah kesal dibuatnya.

"A-Aku mau pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku duluan, Kris _gege_," Tao lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kris yang kembali berdecak kesal. Tao menghindarinya, pikirnya pasti. Namja panda itu menghindarinya agar tidak merepotkan dan membuang-buang waktunya seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya.

"Sial," Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

Semua mata memandang kearah Tao dengan pandangan terkejut penuh ketakutan. Bukan! Bukan pada namja manis itu melainkan namja dengan julukan Beast dibelakangnya. Tao melirik kebelakangnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia jika saat ini Kris telah berada di belakangnya dengan ekspresi malas, bosan dan mengantuk seperti biasa. Hanya saja wajahnya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Dikedua sudut bibirnya tercetak luka yang mulai kering disana. Tao menatap sudut bibir itu penuh khawatir.

_'Pasti sakit,_' Batinya meringis melihat luka tersebut.

Kris menyadari Tao tengah menatapnya khawatir –karena bekas luka di sudut bibirnya- tapi dihiraukannya. Dia sangat menyukai pemandangan saat ini. Wajah Tao yang penuh ke-khawatiran dan keinginan tahuan tentang luka tersebut. Mata penuh kepolosan tersebut bersinar terang melihatnya. Karena itu, dia menyukainya. Menyukai cara pandang bocah panda kepadanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Ah, _Meiyou_," Jawab Tao cepat lalu melangkah menuju rak buku, mencari buku yang dibutuhkannya. Kris tetap mengikuti Tao, entah apa tujuannya. Tangannya dia masukan kedalam saku celananya dan headset terpasang manis di kedua telingannya. Dia menatap Tao yang sedang mencari buku muncul mengekor dibelakangnya, membuat namja panda tersebut merasa kurang nyaman dibuatnya.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya Kris ketika melihat Tao kesusahan menggapai buku yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sepertinya buku itu yang sedang di cari oleh Tao.

Tao segera menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Ingat, dia tak boleh merepotkan Kris. "Aku akan meminta bantuan pada pengurus perpustakaan," Tao menolak bantuan Kris dengan lembut lalu menuju pengurus perpustakaan. Sedangkan Kris, mengumpat kesal dibuatnya. Tao benar-benar menghindarinya. Dan hal itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Mana yang kau butuhkan, Huang-Shi?" Tanya pengurus perpustakaan, Nickhun, sesuai nama yang tertera di tag name nya.

Namja tinggi itu berusaha mengabaikan tatapan tajam namja pirang di sampingnya, yang tengah bersandar malas di rak buku.

"Disi-eh?! Bukunya tak ada? Tapi, masih ada disini tadi," Tao menghela napas pelan, melihat buku yang diinginkannya sudah tak ada ditempatnya. Namja panda itu mengembungkan pipinya –tak sadar- sebagai tanda sedih dan kesal secara bersamaan.

"Mungkin sudah dipinjam siswa lain," Suara Nickhun mengalihkan tatapan Tao padanya. 'Cute' Batin Nickhun melihat tatapan polos Tao saat ini. Pipinya sedikit merona melihat tatapan polos itu. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya telah mengusap halus surai kelam milik sang panda. Membuat sosok lain disampingnya mengepalkan tangannya kuat –menahan rasa kesalnya- sebelum kepalan tangan itu benar-benar menghancurkan wajah manis dan tampan milik namja itu.

Tao menangguk pelan lalu tersenyum cerah, "_Gomawo_ sudah membantuku, Nicikhun_ hyung_. Maaf merepotkanmu,"

"Nicikhun? Ah, _aniyo_~ bukan Nicikhun tapi Nickhun," Nickhun tertawa lalu mengusak rambut Tao pelan.

"Ah, _Mianhae_, Nic-khun _hyung_," Tao menunduk, meminta maaf.

Sepertinya kedua namja itu melupakan sosok lain selain mereka. Namja yang tak lain adalah Kris tersebut menatap mereka dengan kesal –sepertinya hanya untuk Nichkun. Tatapan tajam yang sedari tadi diberikan pada Nichkun ternyata tak dihiraukan sama sekali ataukah memang namja itu berpura-pura? Sungguh, Kris ingin memukul wajah namja itu saat ini juga.

_'Cih, Nicikhun? Menggelikan!'_ Batin Kris.

"Yah! Jika sudah selesai, segeralah kembali ke tempatmu," Kris mendorong tubuh Nickhun menjauhi Tao. Dan memberikan deathglare padanya. Nickhun pergi? Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan kuat jika di beri deathglare seperti itu.

Setelah Nickhun pergi, Kris lalu menarik Tao bersamanya menuju tempat duduk kosong lalu menyerahkan sebuah buku –buku yang diinginkan Tao. "Ada seorang murid ingin mengambil buku itu, sehingga aku terpaksa harus mengambilnya lebih dulu. Jadi, berterima kasihlah padaku," Kris memotong ucapan –pertanyaan lebih tepatnya- Tao, sebelum namja panda itu bertanya. Sedangkan, namja panda itu hanya menatap Kris bingung.

"_Xie Xie, Kris ge,_" Tao tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan malas dari Kris.

_'Bocah panda yang polos,'_

Sebenarnya, alasan Kris barusan bukanlah keadaan yang sebenarnya. Kebenarannya adalah, setelah Tao pergi, Kris segera mengambil buku itu lalu menyembunyikannya di rak buku tempat dia bersandar. Entah apa maksud sebenarnya dia menyembunyikan buku itu. Hanya saja, dia tak suka Tao meminta tolong atau bantuan pada orang lain selain dia. Mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai balas dendam karena Tao mengabaikan dia. Atau mungkin saja dia cemburu. Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi, itu terlihat kenak-kanakan, bukan?

Sudah 5 menit mereka saling berdiam diri. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka pembicaraan. Tao masih berkutat dengan bukunya sedangkan Kris hanya bermalas-malasan di atas meja. Dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu menjadi bantal kepala –dadakannya.

"Bibirku sakit," Rajuk Kris, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Tao dari buku yang dibacanya. Yang tentu saja akan langsung direspon cepat oleh namja panda tersebut. Baru beberapa hari sekelas dengan namja panda itu, Kris sudah cukup mengenalnya. Sifatnya yang baik hati dan rasa kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan terhadap orang lain sungguh besar. Dan hal itu menjadi senjata ampuh baginya untuk keadaan seperti ini. Terdengar licik, bukan?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bibirmu, Kris _ge_? Apa kau berkelahi?" Tanya Tao antusias. Tao menatap wajah Kris cemas bahkan sesekali dia mengikuti gerakan ringisan Kris –yang pura-pura- ketika namja pirang itu memegang kedua sudut bibirnya. Sejujurnya, luka-luka tersebut tidaklah terlalu sakit. Tapi, bukan Kris jika apa yang dia ingin harus tercapai. Menggoda Tao.

Kris mengangguk masih dengan kepura-puraannya.

"Apa lukanya sangat sakit?" Tanya Tao mengamati luka-luka tersebut lebih dekat.

Kris kembali menangguk –berpura-pura- kesakitan sedangkan inner-nya menyeringai puas. "Kau bisa menyentuhnya," Kris menggenggam tangan kanan Tao lalu membawanya menuju bekas luka kering yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu karena sebuah perkelahian di belakang halaman sekolah.

"Aaaaww…" Kris berpura-pura memekik kesakitan untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat namja panda didepannya merasa bersalah dibuatnya.

"_Dui bu qi, gege~_" Ucap Tao dengan nada cute –tanpa sadar.

Kris berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang namja panda itu saat ini juga. "Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan? Ini sangat sakit, bocah panda,"

"Tolong aku!" Kris memasang wajah kesakitan, membuat sang namja panda terlihat lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya. Hingga sedetik kemudian, tangan mungil yang lebih kecil dari miliknya tersebut menyentuh dan menangkup wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, lalu membawa wajah tampannya mendekat pada milik sang namja panda, hingga pada akhirnya terasa hembusan napas pelan dari balik peach namja muda didepannya tepat di bekas luka disudut bibirnya.

"Rasa sakit, pergilah" Ucapnya –berdoa- lembut setelah meniup bekas luka Kris disudut bibir kanannya. Hal yang sama pula dia lakukan di sudut bibir kiri Kris. Kris tentu saja terkejut dibuatnya. Hal ini terasa aneh baginya, mengingat dia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi, didasar hatinya, dia merasa nyaman dengan hal itu.

Setelah melakukannya Tao kemudia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajah Kris dan menunduk malu, mengingat jarak diantara mereka beberapa detik lalu. "Ma-Mama sering melakukannya padaku,"

Kris menyeringai puas, "Oh, aku kira kau akan menciumku, bocah panda," Goda Kris membuat rona merah di wajah Tao semakin jelas.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

Tao terlihat sangat serius mendengarkan materi yang diajari Mrs. Kim saat ini. Berbeda dari namja pirang disebelahnya yang justru bermalas-malasan dengan tidur diatas meja sambil mendengarkan music dari headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Sesekali jari-jarinya mengetuk meja, tanda bahwa dia bosan.

"Ah stress," Kata Kris nyaring, membuat kedua sosok didalam kelas itu menoleh padanya. "Aku bosan," Sambungnya cuek.

"_Gege~_" Panggil Tao dengan suara imutnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam buku menggambar dan _crayon_ kesayangannya tepat dihadapan Kris.

Namja pirang itu menatap bingung tingkah bocah panda, "Aku meminjamkannya agar gege tak bosan," Ucapnya polos plus dengan cengiran khasnya, membuat kepala namja pirang serasa dijatuhi batu besar.

"Bodoh!" Umpat Kris, mengacak pelan rambut Tao, berdiri lalu keluar dari kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"_Gege,_" Lirih Tao sedih, menatap pintu yang kembali tertutup. Tao merasa bersalah membuat Kris pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kelas bergeser membuat empat pasang di dalamnya harus menoleh ke sana. Sebuah senyum manis terukir di bibir _peach_ Tao, "_Gege!_" Panggilnya riang.

"Yo! Aku membeli makanan untukku," Kris menunjukan dua buah roti rasa keju dan sekotak susu putih pada kedua sosok didepannya. Mrs. Kim merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis sedangkan Tao tersenyum manis menyambutnya, seperti biasa.

"Kau merindukanku?" Bisik Kris tepat di telinga kanan Tao sebelum menduduki kursinya.

Tao menyentuh kedua sisi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas lalu menggeleng pelan. Reaksi tersebut membuat Kris terkekeh pelan. Hal yang sangat tidak pernah dilakukan olehnya. Dan hal itu menarik perhatian Tao. Namja panda itu menatap Kris antusias, seperti hal yang baru terjadi adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa yang baru pernah ditemuinya seumur hidup.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tampan, jadi berhentilah menatapku seperti itu," Ucap Kris cuek, sambil memakan roti yang dibelinya.

Tao tersenyum membalasnya. "Bisakah aku melihatnya sekali lagi, ge?"

"Ha?"

"Senyum tadi. Apa aku bisa melihatnya lagi?"

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"_Gege_ sangat tampan ketika tersenyum seperti i-oops," Tao segera menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona merah, bahkan sangat merah membuat Kris menyeringai rubah melihatnya.

"Oh, apa yang baru saja kukatakan?" Gumam Tao sambil menangkup kedua pipinya. Dan, tanpa disadarinya, Kris kembali tersenyum seperti yang ingin dilihatnya.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

"Apa hari ini Taecyeon menjemputmu?" Tanya Kris pada Tao yang saat ini tengah membereskan peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tasnya. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

Tao menengok kesampingnya, pada namja pirang disampingnya dan mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja. Apa gege ingin pulang bersamaku? Ah, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan tumpangan gratis untuk _gege_," Dia yang tanya, dia juga yang menjawab. Sungguh lucu dan polos.

Kris menghela napas pelan, menghadapi namja kekanak-kanakan didepannya kini. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, itupun jika kau mau,"

"Benarkah?" Tao bertanya antusias dengan senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku mau, _ge_," Angguknya cepat.

Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memasukan tangan kedalam saku celananya dan mencondongkan badanya didepan Tao. Melihat lebih dekat wajah manis namja panda. "Kau ini terlalu polos atau bodoh?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak takut jika aku menculikmu?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. "_Gege_ tidak mungkin melakukannya. Karena _gege_ orang baik," Jawabnya senang.

Kris meletakan tangannya dikepala Tao, lalu mencondongkan wajahnya semakin dekat muncul milik namja manis didepannya. "Bagaimana bisa aku seperti ini padamu?"

Tao mengembungkan pipinya, tak mengerti maksud Kris. Pipinya yang merona karena ulanh dari Kris menambah kesan imut semakin melekat padanya. Tao menunduk malu sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Kris tersenyum, "Aku akan menunggumu besok jam 10.30 di Exotic café. Kau tahu tempatnya, bukan?" Tao mengangguk pelan, masih menunduk kepalanya sehingga dia melewatkan senyum lembut Kris padanya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

*Park Soo Young adalah Lizzy. Salah satu member After School.

Mohon maaf sebelumnya untuk Fans After School terlebih khusus Lizzy Biased. Maaf jika saya membuat karakternya disini menjadi orang yang tersakiti. Jeongmal Mianhae *bow*

Mohon maaf juga untuk Hottes dan Beast karena membuat idola kalian seperti yang ada didalam cerita ini. Jeongmal Mianhae *bow*

Saya minta maaf sebesarnya buat para readers yang dengan setia *sebenarnya ngga juga ya? hehehe* menunggu ff ini. Namun, pada akhirnya harus mendesah kecewa karena alur ceritanya makin gaje, ancur, kecepatan, banyak typo bertebaran dan membingungkan. Saya tahu di chapter ini banyak sekali kekurangannya. Untuk itu saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya. *Deep Bow* Saya juga minta maaf karena ngga meng-italic kata-kata asing.

Oh, saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada para readers yang review maupun yang tidak me-review. Terima kasih buat review'nya. Review dari kalian membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Kamsahamnida. Dan juga bagi yang sudah membaca *walaupun tidak me-review* saya juga berterima kasih pada kalian. Karena sudah membuat jumlah readers saya meningkat. Kamsahamnida.

**.**

Last word,

**BIG THANKS TO:**

** ::** Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**SiDer Tobat::** Ne, jahat-jahat banyak modusnya *tendang Kris* *dibantai dragons* Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**NanaFujoshi::** Minahae udah bikin sedih *ikutan sedih* Iya, emang kesepian karena abang naga yang pabbo tapi sebenarnya author yg pabbo (karena yg bikin Kris pabbo ya author sendiri) Hahaha...Awalnya juga mikir gitu. kok nama Park nya berasa kayak manggil Chanyeol ya? Tapi, ngga mungkin banget author ngubah gender Chan cewe. lagian marga Park banyak di Korea ^^ *curcol ngga jelas* Mianhae, ff nya cuma fokus sama TaoRis doang, ngga sama member EXO lainnya juga. Tapi, aku sangat menghargai request chingu dan rasa tega chingu buat Tao. *pukul aja author yg udah membuat Tao menderita* *bugh bagh bugh* Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^ Fighting!

**KissKris::** Ngga masalah! Gomawo ^^ Ne, sekelas cuma berdua. 'Kok bisa' nya akan author ceritakan di chap-chap selanjutnya. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**aninkyuelf::** 'Tao sakit apa' akan author ceritakan di chap-chap selanjutnya. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**KyuKi Yanagishita::** Gomawo udah menyukai ff ku yang gaje ini *bow* aku terhuraa~ *nangis bawang merah* Ini udah lanjut ^^ Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics::** Hahaha...maaf Tao anak saya, jadi saya ngga bisa memberikan anak saya kepada siapa pun ^^ *digebukin massa* Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**vickykezia23::** Uwaaaa~ aku terhura. Ternyata ada yg nunguin ff gajeku ini. Gomawo *ngelap ingus di ketek naga* Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Kasdu::** Ne, imut2 kayak emaknya *nunjuk diri sendiri* Sakitnya Tao...ntar aja di ceritaiin di chap-chap selanjutnya ^^ Ini udah dilanjut *walaupun ngga asap cuma debu(?) ^^* Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**putchanC::** Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^ Ini udah lanjut ^^

**Imeelia::** Sakitnya Tao masih rahasia auhtor dan Tuhan. Nanti bakal di ceritain di chap-chap selanjutnya ^^ Masih mending dipanggul kayak beras. daripada di seret, ntar dikira suster ngesot lagi...hehehe ^^v Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Guest::** Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Guest::** Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**ZiTao99::** Author juga ngga tau. Ini masih rahasia antara author dan Tuhan ^^. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Jung hyun neul::** ne, naga berandalan dan panda si bocah polos nan imut2 pengen author culik ^^. Ayo sama2 ngelindungin Tao ^^. Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**Anon::** Sakitnya Tao masih rahasia auhtor dan Tuhan. Nanti bakal di ceritain di chap-chap selanjutnya ^^ Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**ajib4ff::** Hahaha...ikut berdoa aja deh. biar gurunya di beri kesabaran ^^ Sakitnya Tao masih rahasia auhtor dan Tuhan. Nanti bakal di ceritain di chap-chap selanjutnya ^^ Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^ Ne, sehat selalu for u too ^^

**kristaoshipperpholephell::** Annyeong ^^ *dadadah* Iya, tao sakit. ngga kok. ini ngga bakal sad ending. Udah author pikir matang2 sampe gosong(?) ceritanya ngga bakal sad ending ^^ Iya, kris emang tertarik sama tao tapi terlalu banyak tingkah, sok jual mahal. Murah aja kan bisa *curcol ngga jelas* Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

** 2::** benarkah? Kalo gitu mianhae kalo udah bikin kamu nangis. Sakitnya Tao masih rahasia auhtor dan Tuhan. Nanti bakal di ceritain di chap-chap selanjutnya. Yah begitulah modus si bapak ^^ Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^ Hwaiting!

**kei20wu::** Ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**HaRin EXOST::** Gomawo karena semakin jatuh cinta sama anak(Tao) dan menantu(Kris)ku ^^ Gomawo udah baca dan review ^^

**^^ MIND TO REVIEW ^^**


	4. Dating?

**My Lovely Dragon**

By

**Fumiko**

**Pair::** TaoRis/KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan aka_**Kris**_ – Huang Zi _**Tao**_)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Romance

**Warning:: BOYS LOVE**, **SHOU-AI**, AU!SchoolLife, abal, gaje, ancur, berantakan, typo bertebaran, maksa, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain.

* * *

**^^HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris dan Tao berjalan saling berdampingan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu, Kris berjalan dengan cool, kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya dan sepasang headset terpasang di kedua telinganya. Ekspresinya tetap datar dan dingin, seperti biasanya. Tatapannya pun tajam, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya dan Tao tak berani berjalan mendekat padanya. Pemuda pirang itu tampak cuek seperti tidak mempedulikan sosok manis disampingnya, tetapi jika diperhatikan dengan baik, Kris tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan Tao. Sesekali pemuda pirang itu melirik pemuda panda disampingnya secara diam-diam, megamati segala ekspresi yang ditunjukan sang panda ketika melihat sekelilingnya. Tentu tanpa diketahui oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Sejak mereka keluar dari Exotic Café, Tao tak pernah berhenti menganggumi sekelilingnya, seperti orang yang baru pernah melihat dunia. Dia tak pernah berhenti tersenyum atau tertawa ketika melihat sesuatu yang lucu atau ekpresi kagum ketika melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa. Lihat saja, bagaimana dia tersenyum dan tertawa melihat anak-anak kecil sekitar 4-5 tahun berkelompok mengenakan seragam lengkap serta membawa botol minum yang mengantung lucu di leher masing-masing, berjalan bersama orang tua mereka sambil berpegangan tangan dan bahkan berloncat ria hingga bernyanyi entah apa yang mereka nyanyikan, atau terkagum-kagum melihat jajaran pertokoan yang menjual berbakai jenis merk pakaian, sepatu, tas hingga aksesoris dengan harga yang tidak mungkin dikatakan murah, atau melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, memburu waktu agar tidak terlambat ke kantor, atau menganggumi sekelompok wanita yang sedang tertawa entah karena apa sambil memerkan perhiasannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Apa kau senang?" Tanya Kris, menatap Tao disampingnya. Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kepada Kris.

Kris tersenyum kecil, mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu mengacak pelan surai hitam Tao. 'Halus' Batin Kris setelah mengacak rambut sang panda. Kris tidak pernah menyangka jika Tao memiliki rambut yang sangat halus. Padahal Tao adalah seorang laki-laki sama seperti dia, tapi Tao bisa memiliki rambut yang sangat halus, bahkan mungkin tidak semua wanita memiliki rambut seperti miliknya. Kris menyukainya. Menyukai rambut yang indah dan halus. Rambut milik Tao yang sering dipanggilnya bocah panda.

"Ini pertama kalinya Tao keluar tanpa memakai mobil Baba, dan berjalan seperti ini. Jadi…Tao senang!" Kata Tao tersenyum lebar.

Kris tersenyum tipis melihat wajah ceria Tao yang tengah mengamati sekelilingnya, ingin sekali dia menyentuh surai kelam sang panda, tapi keinginan itu terkubur dalam-dalam ketika melihat seorang pria tersenyum kepada Tao dan Tao pun membalasnya dan bahkan sedikit membungkuk.

Kris mengigit pipi dalamnya lalu mengembuskan napas berat. Tangan kanannya yang berada didalam saku celananya terkepal kuat, menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Annyeong!" Sapa pria itu, lebih tepatnya kepada Tao. Tao membalasnya dan tersenyum manis padanya, tidak menyadari aura gelap dari pemuda pirang disebelahnya.

"Kau sendiri?" Tao menggeleng.

"Aku bersama-"

"Menjauh darinya!" Kata Kris dingin, memotong ucapan Tao.

Kris menatap pria itu tajam dan menusuk sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Tao posesif, menarik Tao lebih padanya. Pria itu tempak ketakutan, namun bisa disembunyikannya dengan baik. Tak ini mengambil resiko lebih dalam, pria itu akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Kris dan Tao.

Disisi lain, Tao terlihat sangat terkejut. Wajahnya kian merona hebat, apalagi lengan yang melingkari pinggangnnya kian erat, membuatnya terasa membeku dan…berdebar-debar. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dan menggelitik perutnya. Perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya.

Setelah pria itu pergi, Kris melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Tao dan menatap sang panda yang kini tengah menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris karena wajah Tao sangat memerah. Tao mengangguk pelan.

Tao menatap langsung ke mata Kris, membuat keduanya bertemu pandang secara langsung. Kris begitu mengaggumi kedua iris _brown_ milik Tao yang selalu terlihat bersinar. Mereka begitu bersih dan menenangkan, seperti air. Satu hal lagi yang diam-diam sang Dragon sukai dari sang panda, itu adalah mata sang panda.

Kris meletakan tangan kanannya di atas tangan kanan Tao. Ibu jarinya bergerak menyentuh lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Tao lalu mengusapnya pelan, takut jika dia melukai mata itu. _'Cantik!'_ Puji Kris dalam hati.

"_Ge~~_" Panggil Tao pelan.

"Hm?"

"Jantungku berdebar-debar. Apa aku sakit? Perutku juga banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Apa aku sakit parah?" Pertanyaan polos dan _innocent_ itu keluar dari bibir Tao, sang panda yang manis. Kris tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya didepan seorang Huang Zi Tao, bocah yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu dan membuang-buang waktunya.

Kris terkekeh pelan lalu menggeleng. "_Meiyou!_" Tangannya masih bergerak mengusap lingkaran di bawah mata Tao. Sedangkan Tao semakin merona karena perbuatannya.

"Itu karena kau sedang bahagia!"

"Be-benarkah?" Kris mengangguk lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Tao. _'Apa yang telah kulakukan?' _

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, menyelami pikiran masing-masing hingga Kris membuka suara, mengajak Tao untuk pergi yang tentu saja diangguki 'ya' oleh Tao.

Kris diam-diam melirik tangan kanan Tao yang tersimpan bebas di sisi tubuhnya. Kris menggiggit bibir bawahnya lalu mengusap pelan belakang lehernya. Ragu-ragu tangan kirinya bergerak kearah milik Tao kemudian membawanya dalam genggaman besarnya.

Tao terkejut dan menatap Kris bingung, tak lupa rona pink yang menghiasi pipinya ketika menatap sisi wajah sang Dragon. Tao kembali menatap tangan kanannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Kris. Sebuah senyum malu-malu menghiasi wajahnya. Dibalasnya genggaman Kris pada tangannya lalu bergerak mendekat pada tubuh Kris, membuat bahu keduanya bersentuhan.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dan saling berpegangan tangan menuju station _subway_. Ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang melihat keduanya, ada yang memuji mereka dan bahkan ada yang mengambil gambar keduanya. Para wanita yang masuk kaum fujoshi pun tak membiarkan kesempatan itu hilang begitu saja. Mereka mengabadikan moment sang Dragon dan Panda disertai pekikan bahagia. Bahkan ada beberapa yang berani mendekat pada keduanya, lebih tepatnya hanya pada Tao. Mereka tak mau mengambil resiko dengan bertanya pada sang Dragon yang…terlalu menakutkan bagi mereka.

"Omo…so sweet! Kalian liat, mereka sangat cocok!"

"Aku akan mendapatkan banyak uang karena ini!"

"Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Berapa nomor ponselmu?"

"Kau sangat manis!"

Tentu saja semua pujian dan pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Tao seorang. Ingat! Mereka tidak berani mendekat pada sang Dragon. Tao hanya tersenyum dan menunduk malu.

"Kalian terlalu berisik!" Sang Dragon membuka suaranya, membuat kaum hawa itu terdiam layaknya sebuah patung. Kris menatap kumpulan hawa itu tajam membuat mereka menelan paksa saliva masing-masing.

Kris menarik Tao menjauh dari perkumpulan itu, meninggalkan segala ungkapan berbentuk kekecewaan bahkan amarah dari mereka yang tentu saja tertuju pada sang Dragon.

Tao menunduk malu. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengangkat wajah dan memperlihatkan goresan pink yang sudah tercetak dipipinya. Apalagi kepada pemuda pirang disampingnya.

"Jika kau berjalan seperti itu, kau akan menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang" Suara Kris membuat Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris. Mata keduanya saling bertemu. Keduanya bertatapan sekitar 5 menit sebelum Tao tiba-tiba melepaskan tatapannya dari Kris.

"_Dui bu qi, Gege~!_" Tao menatap kearah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Sedangkan Kris, pemuda tinggi itu hanya berdehem pelan dan mengusap belakang lehernya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

Kris melirik kesamping, dimana ada Tao yang kini tengah mengembungkan pipinya lucu dengan tangan kirinya menangkup wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

Setelah selesai membayar tiket _subway_, Kris kemudian menarik Tao bersamanya, menuju _subway_ yang akan mereka tumpangi. Tapi tampaknya _subway_ yang mereka tumpagi sudah penuh. Tidak ada lagi kursi yang ingin Tao terluka, Kris secepatnya menarik Tao menuju sisi pintu yang lain lalu membuat dirinya menjadi pelindung bagi Tao. Posisi mereka adalah, Tao bersandar di pintu subway dan Kris berada didepannya. Kedua tangan Kris berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya, menjaga berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Tao.

"_Gege_ ingin mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Tao.

"Rahasia!"

"Rahasia?"

"Hm!" Kris menangguk.

"Kau berdebar-debar?" Tanya Kris. Tao menangguk polos.

"Dadaku berdebar sangat cepat!" Dan Kris tersenyum puas untuk jawaban polos Tao. "Apa Gege ingin mendengarnya?" Kris terbatuk karena pertanyaan Tao. Pemuda pirang itu melirik Tao tajam, mengirim deathglare andalannya yang sudah pasti tidak akan membuat seorang Huang Zi Tao takut.

"Berhenti bertanya hal-hal bodoh, bocah panda!"

Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu, "Aku 'kan hanya bercanda!" Lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya di dadanya, layaknya anak kecil yang sedang kesal.

'_Sebaikanya aku harus berlatih pengendalian diri!'_ Batin Kris frustasi karena melihat penampakan imut di depan matanya.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

"Woaaah~" Kagum Tao melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah didepan matanya. Sebuah pantai. "Ini sangat indah!" Puji Tao.

Kris dan Tao pergi ke sungai Han, tempat umum yang terkenal di Seoul dan sering menjadi tempat wisata baik dari dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Banyak sekali yang datang kesini, mungkin karena hari libur. Ada sekumpulan anak-anak kecil berseragam sama sedang menyanyi dibawah pohon rindang bersama seorang wanita, mungkin guru mereka. Ada kumpulan lanjut usia yang tengah menikmati pemandangan, ada muda-mudi yang berpacaran dan banyak lagi. Tao senang melihat semuanya.

Ini adalah kali pertama dia datang kesini. Semuanya begitu asing untuknya, tetapi sangat indah. Dia selalu mengambil gambar dirnya serta gambar pemandangan dan menyimpannya di ponselnya. Tersenyum ketika melihat hal-hal yang manis dan tertawa ketika melihat hal-hal yang lucu.

Dia ingin menangis, tetapi tidak bisa. Rasa bahagianya telah menutup rasa sedih itu.

Selama ini, dia selalu berada di rumah sakit. Tidak pernah melihat dunia luar. Selalu makan apapun yang berada dirumah sakit. Selalu melihat orang-orang yang sama. Selalu melihat pemandagan yang sama. Dan selalu…hidup bersama obat-obatan.

Ini adalah kebebasannya. Hidup bersama orang lain. Hidup dan melihat orang-orang yang berbeda. Makan makanan yang berbeda. Melihat pemandangan yang berbeda, walaupun hidupnya…masih bergantung pada obat-obatan. Tapi, itu tidak mengurangi rasa bahagianya. Dia yakin, dia akan sembuh. Mungkin bukan hari ini, tetapi suatu hari nanti.

Tao tersenyum.

Sedangkan Kris, pemuda pirang itu hanya mengikuti kemana Tao melangkah. Dia tidak marah ataupun kesal ketika Tao memintanya membawanya ke tempat ini dan itu. Sebaliknya dia sangat senang melihat antusias Tao untuk melihat semua tempat.

Dia juga mengajak Tao makan. Dan mengunjungi segala tempat bahkan masuk ke toko aksesoris yang murah namun berkualitas. Tujuan mereka hanya untuk melihat-lihat dan tidak untuk membelinya. Namun, Tao berubah pikiran ketika melihat mainan ponsel menyerupai _angry bird_, _game_ yang sering dia mainkan di ponselnya.

"Aih, lucunya~!" _'Woah~ matanya mirip Kris Gege!'_ Tao terkikik geli melihat mainan ponsel itu. Segera dia ambil mainan ponsel itu lalu membayarnya di kasir. Dan setelah membayarnya, Tao pun segera mencari Kris yang sudah berada di depan pintu, menunggunya.

"Ayo pergi!" Kris membuka pintu toko itu lalu berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Tao.

"_Gege!_" Panggil Tao. Kris berhenti lalu berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Tao menunjukan mainan ponsel yang dibelinya tadi tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini untuk _Gege_, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan dan membeliku makan!" Jawab Tao dengan wajah gembira.

"Lagipula _angry bird_ nya mirip Kris _Gege_!" Tao menatap _angry bird_ itu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Bangga karena dia menemukan sesuatu yang mirip Kris.

"HAH?"

"Terimalah! Ini tanda terima kasih dariku!"

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak membutuhkannya!"

"Kumohon~~!" Pinta Tao. Dia menatap Kris penuh harap dengan mata berbinar-binar, layaknya _puppy eyes _sambil memegang _angry bird_ itu tepat di depan wajah Kris.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

'_Ugh!'_ "Baiklah! Sekali ini saja!" Akhirnya Kris mengambil _angry bird_ itu dari tangan Tao. Tao tersenyum senang lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan lucu berkali-kali.

Kris melangkah lebih dulu dan Tao mengikuti dibelakangnya. Kris menatap _angry bird_ di tangannya dan bergumam, "Aku mengutuk siapapun yang membuat mainan bodoh ini!" kemudian memasukannya kedalam saku celananya.

Disisi lain, Tao tengah meremas baju luarnya tepat di dadanya. Dia terbatuk berkali-kali. Dan napasnya kian memburu. "_Gege~! Gege~!"_ Panggil Tao. Kris berbalik dan terkejut karena Tao terbaring di bawah, memegang bajunya kuat-kuat dan berusaha untuk bernapas.

Kris mengangkat Tao bridal style, raut wajahnya tampak panic melihat Tao mencengkram bajunya sangat kuat. Wajah Tao pun sangat merah dan keringat menghiasi dahinya. Suhu tubuhnya panas.

Kris berlari mencari taxi. Dia menendang bahkan memaki siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sebuah taxi berhenti didepannya. Kris segera memposisikan Tao di kursi penumpang dan diikuti dirinya. Sang Dragon segera mencari alamat rumah Tao dan memberitahukannya kepada _driver_.

"Gege~!" Panggil Tao lirih. Tatapannya sayu dan perlahan-lahan menyipit hingga sepenuhnya menutup. Kris terkejut sekaligus panic. Pemuda pirang itu berteriak pada sang _driver_ agar mempercepat laju mobilnya. Pertama kalinya, dia sepanik sekaligus se-emosional seperti ini. Dia memeluk Tao erat didalam pelukannya dan mencium dahi Tao.

* * *

**MY LOVELY DRAGON**

* * *

"TAO!" Teriak Mrs. Huang melihat Tao pingsan didalam pelukan Kris. "Ada apa? Apakah dia pingsan? A-Atau terluka?" Teriak Mrs. Huang panic.

"Maaf! Dia pingsan ketika-"

"Bisakah kau memantu membawanya ke kamar?" Mrs. Huang meminta Kris membawa Tao kedalam kamarnya.

"Tao~ Baby~!" Kata Mrs. Huang lirih sambil mengusap lembut dahi Tao. "Maaf, aku berteriak padamu! Apa kau teman Tao?" Kris mengangguk.

"Anak ini sungguh mengkhawatirkan…Maaf…Tolong jangan diambil hati ucapanku ini, tapi kumohon jangan dekati anakku lagi!" Mrs. Huang menatap putranya sendu.

Kris terdiam. Tak ada ekspresi yang terbaca dari raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Tao yang sudah lama tidak sekolah, akhir-akhir ini memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah…! Aku senang melihatnya ceria lagi…Tapi, aku takut kalau dia memaksakan diri, dia-" Mrs. Huang tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalau kamu memang peduli pada Tao, kumohon jangan dekati dia lagi!" Lanjut Mrs. Huang.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

Pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena terlalu lama meninggalkan ff ini dan membuat kalian menunggu. *bow* Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah baca, review, follow, fav. Terima kasih banyak.

Kedua, buat yg ngga login, saya minta maaf karena saya ngga balas review kalian. *bow* Tapi, jujur saya sangat menghargai semua review kalian. Saya juga baca review kalian semua. Jangan marah atau benci saya, ya? Pwease /puppy eyes/

Ketiga, Saya tahu chapter ini teramat sangat biasa, aneh, monoton, dan terjadi banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan bahsa serta ngga ada feel sama sekali. Karena itu saya mohon maaf.

Maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. ^^

**BIG THANKS TO:**

narwhal227, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, Christal Alice, DevilFujoshi, AnjarW, ajib4ff, URuRuBaek, aninkyuelf, , KissKris, KyuKi Yanagishita, Imeelia, anykta, Emaknya Panda, rizkyeonhae, ZiTao99, Guest, vickykezia2, Jung hyun neul, taoris shipperrr, Albert said, Ahjumma Kece, Guest, AranciaChru, Woles, PanDragonease26, ItsJiaMissA, Nisa, Kasdu, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, Guest, dr22oktaviani1, FxAmberJiu, Arvitakimkim, acidcid

**^^ MIND TO REVIEW ^^**


End file.
